


Blowback

by sacrebleu0



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Assassination, Knives, M/M, Mind Control, Party Crashing, Pining, Swearing, boyf riends — Freeform, cute first kiss, generally a lot of fluff, holding a hostage for ransom, i fucking love this au okay, its a lot less creepy as im making it sound, jeremy's mother is a corrupt government official, just fluffy boyf riends things amirite, rich telling michael to stop pining, slight body horror/eye trauma, spy AU, theres also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacrebleu0/pseuds/sacrebleu0
Summary: Blowback (n.): term used to describe the unintended consequences of covert operationsMichael Mell is a part of a team of spies trying to expose corruption in the government. When the investigation takes him to a certain Jeremy Heere, son of Veronica Heere, the multimillionaire that wishes to sell government secrets to the highest bidder, he didn't know what to expect. That is, until he has to help him stop crying in the bathroom of a charity ball.---Based off of this post! http://actualbird.tumblr.com/post/163737221522/whispering-let-it-get-out-of-hand





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more boyf riends! This time, it's an amazing spy au by actualbird on tumblr. I'm so weak for this concept sidkdj (p.s. my tumblr is xsalazzle! feel free to message me abt my fics <3)

"Jeremy Heere," Chloe announced, slamming a folder down on the table. "Son of Veronica Heere. He's the best lead that we have right now. Anybody who isn't busy needs to get on it. Look him up, find out his relationship with his mother, and find out if there's a party we can crash. Go." She opened the sparse folder and left it on the table, sauntering out of the room.

Michael and Rich walked over to see what she did have. Since they were handlers, they didn't really have much to do in the off time so they tended to double as researchers. There were only two things in the folder: a picture of Jeremy and a sheet of paper with basic information, like name, age, and date of birth. Michael picked up the photograph and looked at it closer. He was a pretty boy, but he looked anxious. The picture was of him and his mother, and his brown hair was slicked back. It was such a shame he was the son of evil in human form.

Veronica Heere was their latest target. She was one of the House Representatives for the state of New Jersey where she and her son resided. Instead of trying to make New Jersey a better place, she was trying to sell confidential government documents on the black market. Michael honestly didn't see the point. She was already loaded from what he could tell, at the very least a multimillionaire. Why did she need more money? Michael was taken out of his reverie by Rich.

"He's kinda cute, huh?" Rich suggested, elbowing him in the side.

Michael rolled his eyes. "You know if you try romancing our top lead not only will Chloe kill you, but Jake will skin you alive," he snorted, putting the photo back down.

Rich laughed. "Fair point."

The two walked back to their computers and got to work, at first just doing simple Google searches. Michael pulled up an Instagram page that had Jeremy's name on it. The profile picture had the same brown hair and pale skin, so he was sure it was him. No bio, though, he noted. He didn't seem to be following a lot of people, but he did have a lot of followers. But alas, his account was private.

Michael got to work hacking into Jeremy's Instagram. Fairly simple task, considering what Michael has done in the past. He considered himself a vigilante, a Robin Hood kind of deal. He hacked into the bank accounts of corrupt billionaires and made big payments to charities anonymously. That was before Jenna found him and asked him to be a part of their organization. He figured he had nothing better to do, so he joined, and here he was.

Finally he opened the page. He only had three posts. Michael scrolled to the first one. A picture of a Gamecube and two controllers. The caption just had a purple heart emoji. Michael scrolled back up to the second one. He noted it was almost five months later than the first one. It was the case of Apocalypse of the Damned laid on top of an Xbox One with a pale thumbs up in the foreground. The caption on this one read "i think im addicted." God, he liked Apocalypse of the Damned too? Shit, Michael, calm down. He's the target of our investigation. Feelings are not to be developed at all. He clicked on the final post, posted just one week ago. This one was a selfie of Jeremy in a satin navy suit and a cerulean bow tie. Damn, Michael thought. He cleaned up well. This caption was longer than the others. "Getting fitted for the charity ball in 2wks. B there or b square." He listed a hotel address and date. Perfect.

"Guys, there's a charity ball. Looks like it's in a week. Jeremy and most likely his mother will be there," Michael called, voice echoing in the small room.

Brooke and Jake walked over to see what he was talking about. "Oh, he's handsome! This will be easy," she exclaimed. "We get to dress fancy, Jake! Oh my god, I already know what dress I'm gonna wear." She then went on to describe it in detail to Jake as they walked away to inform Chloe and Jenna.

"Ooh, I'm excited. Sometimes I wish I was the agent, y'know?" Rich said, rolling his chair over to Michael. He could tell by the lisp; his lisp always came out when he was happy or energetic.

"Rich, you almost set a fucking mansion on fire the last time you tried."

"That was an accident!" he cried.

\---

Rich adjusted Jake's tie one last time while Michael swiped a strand of Brooke's hair behind her ear. "Your earpieces are working fine, right?" he triple-checked.

"Yes, Michael, we've told you, like, seven times," Brooke sighed in annoyance. "Let's just go! I want some champagne!"

Rich pulled back from Jake to look at him. "Go over the plan one more time."

Jake replied, "First, we have to get to Jeremy. Lots of schmoozing with the millionaires. Then Brooke tries to seduce Jeremy. If she fails, then I go. Go back to his mansion and, when he falls asleep, check for any evidence pertaining to Veronica."

"Good," Rich said with an air of finality. "Go get'em." He fist-bumped Jake and Brooke. They climbed out of the back of their van and started walking. They couldn't have parked too close to the hotel or it would've been suspicious, so they had a walk ahead of them.

Meanwhile, Michael and Rich checked on the CCTV's they hacked into the day before. All was looking good. People were trickling in and none other than Veronica Heere was standing on the stage, chatting amicably with some other bigwig. Jeremy was sitting in a seat near the stage among other rich people, and he looked clearly uncomfortable. He couldn't seem to stop playing with his tie or cufflinks, and he kept looking around like he was looking for an escape route. Michael could definitely relate; he did the same thing when he was at a big party (at least, when he wasn't camped out in the bathroom.)

Christine broke the silence. "D'ya think he's nice?" she asked, fiddling with one of her prized pocket knives.

Michael shrugged. "All I got was that he likes video games and seems to be always anxious."

Christine giggled. "So he's basically you?"

Michael gently punched her in the shoulder, unable to suppress a grin. "Yeah, yeah, Mrs. I-can-recite-all-of-Hamlet-by-memory."

"Michael, you can play through all of Apocalypse of the Damned blindfolded!" she argued back, a look of faux betrayal on her face.

"Guilty as charged. Oh shit, they're in!" Michael said, looking back at the many monitors they had in the back of the van. Brooke and Jake were walking into the foyer and quickly made their way to the massive ballroom. Michael talked into the microphone. "Okay, so now now that you're in the ballroom, can you see the stage?" They both nodded. "Do you see Jeremy, sitting to the left of the stage?" Again, they nodded. Brooke started to make her way over there while Jake was chatting with other ballgoers.

Michael, Rich, and Christine watched intently as she began talking to Jeremy. He wished he could hear what she was saying; all they could hear was Jeremy. Whatever she said, Jeremy must've not liked it, because he was red as a tomato. He held his hands up defensively between them and began talking. "I-I'm not, uh, interested..." Jeremy said. Michael could just barely hear him over the crowd.

"He must be gay," Rich said aloud, voicing all their thoughts. He leaned forward and turned on the microphone. "Jake, your time to shine, buddy." Jake nodded and seemingly excused himself from his previous conversation while Brooke beelined for the champagne.

Michael watched even closer as Jake approached him once Jeremy had appeared to calm down. He zoomed in on Jeremy and saw him flush red again. This time he rubbed his neck and Michael thought he could hear him stammering and... apologizing? "I-I-I-I'm so sorry! I just, I uh. I don't... I'm not interested!" Jeremy's voice squeaked.

What the fuck is wrong with this guy? Jake and Brooke were two very beautiful, very attractive individuals. How could he turn both of them down?

He looked at Christine. "We need to call Chloe," he stated, reaching for his phone and turning it on speaker.

"What happened?" was the first thing Chloe said. She knew not to expect calls during missions unless something went horribly wrong.

"Jeremy Heere turned down both Brooke AND Jake," Rich explained.

"What?! Is he asexual or something?" she screeched into the phone, anger radiating from her voice. Rich and Michael looked at Christine expectantly.

Christine shrugged. "Nah, I don't think so. You want my honest opinion?"

"Go for it, Christine. If we lose him at this point, it's another month of nothing. Any opinions at this point are essential," Chloe sighed. Michael was sure she was rubbing the bridge of her nose on the other end of the call.

"He seems nervous," Christine proposes. "You know how beautiful Jake and Brooke are? They're so confident and smooth. It's gotta be intimidating for the poor guy."

Michael watched his screen as Jeremy began to move. He walked over to a table with flutes of champagne and was downing as many as possible it seemed. "Looks like she's right. He's trying to get wasted." If Jeremy chugging flutes of champagne like there was no tomorrow wasn't the most bourgie thing Michael had ever seen...

"Okay. So we need someone who's still beautiful, just less intimidating. Anybody wanna take one for the team?" Chloe said. Rich and Christine immediately looked at Michael.

"What?! Why me? Why not Christine?" he asked, suddenly nervous. Jeremy was really attractive; he was just Michael's type. He was supposed to NOT like him!

"Because Christine, and I say this in the most loving way possible, has no filter. If she wants to make a weird squawking noise, she will," Rich explained while Christine nodded sagely. "Also, you two are both nerds! You can bond over that!"

"Michael, we need this intel, now. We need you to do this," Chloe urged.

Michael sighed, resigned to his fate. "Fuck it. Do we have an extra suit in my size?" he finally decided.

\---

"It's scary how prepared you always are, Christine." Michael adjusted his bowtie as Rich put on his suit jacket. He had to admit, the suit was gorgeous. He had gotten it when he first joined the team just in case something like this ever happened. It was a deep maroon color, Michael's favorite, and made him look rich.

Christine laughed as she tried to tame Michael's unruly hair. "Better safe than sorry," she replied, finally giving up. She pushed his glasses up on his face, made sure his earpiece was on, and stepped aside with Rich.

"You look so fuckin' hot!" Rich exclaimed. Michael looked down at himself subconsciously. He felt uncomfortable as shit.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah! If Jeremy doesn't immediately throw his panties at you there's something wrong with him," Rich replied. "Go get'em, tiger!" he said, opening the van doors. Michael stepped out, looking back at Christine for the go-ahead. She nodded and he began walking.

It was a cool night in the middle of autumn, so Michael couldn't blame his sweatiness on the heat. He was so nervous to actually seduce someone, let alone someone he actually thought was cute! He didn't know how to flirt or seduce or whatever in normal life, either, so what made them think he could as a spy? He fiddled with his watch as he approached the hotel's entrance. He took a deep breath and steeled himself before entering.

The CCTV cameras did not do this place justice. Glimmering chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling, casting the whole room in glittering light. The walls were covered in ornate golden décor, and the floors were white marble. The sound of champagne glasses clinking and people talking jovially filled the hall, making Michael gulp. Shit, there were a lot of people. He reminded himself that he had to find Jeremy. He was tempted by the table of drinks, but he knew that getting drunk couldn't help him.

Rich's voice sounded in his ear. "He went down the hallway to your left. I think he's going to the bathroom? Follow him," he instructed. Sure enough, there was a long hallway to Michael's left with labeled bathroom doors. He tried to walk as nonchalantly as possible to not draw any attention to him despite the adrenaline filling his veins. "We don't have any cameras in the bathroom, so you're kinda on your own in there."

Michael nodded and walked into the bathroom. What he didn't expect was for Jeremy to be on the floor, sniffling into a half-empty bottle of champagne. Oh shit, he thought, instinctively locking the bathroom door and crouching next to him. "What's wrong, buddy?" he whispered, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

Jeremy flinched at the contact and looked up. Holy fucking shit, the pictures and CCTV footage didn't do him justice. His brown hair was messy and some of it fell into his eyes. And dear god, those eyes. He may be crying a little, but they were a beautiful shade of baby blue. Michael blinked, his heart pounding out of his chest. "I-I-I'm not going t-to sleep with y-y-you," he mumbled between sniffs.

Michael laughed a little. "I wasn't going to ask you to. What... what happened to you?" he asked, siding down to sit next to him.

Jeremy slowly unfolded his legs from the fetal position he was in, holding the bottle to his lips and taking a swig. Damn, he must've been hammered by this point, thought Michael. In a surge of confidence, he grabbed the champagne from Jeremy and took a sip before dumping it down the sink. Jeremy yelped, sounding like he was in pain. "W-W-W-What're you d-doing?! That was s-so expensive!" he cried.

"I think you've drank enough," Michael replied, filling the now empty bottle with water before sitting back down and handing it to Jeremy. "Now, tell the friendly stranger what's wrong."

Jeremy began crying in earnest now. "T-That's the problem! Nobody ever w-wants to actually get-hic!-get to know me. They only t-talk to me because of my stupid fucking m-m-mother!" he wailed. Michael gently rubbed his shoulder, trying to calm him down. "N-N-None of you attractive people want to talk to m-me, you just want i-intel on my m-mom. I-I'm sure you knew those two spies that h-h-hit on me earlier," he sobbed, refusing to meet Michael's eyes. "It always happens this w-way. The only import-tant thing about me is my fucking cunt of a m-mother."

"That's not true!" Michael rebutted. He didn't know the kid that well personally, but he'll be damned if he lets him spiral into self-hatred like Michael always does at parties. This guy must really have it rough, he realized. "Look, I don't know you that well, but you're more than your shitty mom, alright?"

This made Jeremy bawl more. "I-I-I totally want her gone too! I'm j-just, I'm not... I wasn't ready t-tonight, and... oh my god, I'm such a bad person, n-nobody would care if I just d-disappeared!" Tears were streaming down his face and all Michael could do was put his arm around him and hold him to his chest.

"Let it out, buddy," he whispered softly into his hair, gently running his fingers through his hair. Damn his hair was soft. Focus, Michael!

They sat like that for a while, Jeremy crying into Michael's suit while Michael rubbed his back gingerly. "W-W-Who are you?" Jeremy said once he finally lifted his head and looked into his face.

Michael had to fight back a blush. How can somebody be cute when they're crying? "I'm Michael. You're Jeremy, right? Heere?"

He nodded sadly, rubbing his eyes. "U-Unfortunately. Sorry I got s-snot on your jacket. Why're you... why're you helping me?" he asked warily.

Michael laughed. "It's all good, man. And I mean... Just between you and me, I was the backup plan for those two before. But I don't really want to come on to you or whatever." He couldn't bring himself to lie to this poor kid. That was probably a bad idea, but whatever.

"God, all of you g-guys just wanted to lock her up, I'm such a b-bad person," Jeremy wheezed, tears building in his eyes again.

Michael put his hands on Jeremy's shoulders. "Look, I've only known you for, like, two hours, but I think you're a really good person. I actually care about you," he said, mumbling the last bit.

"N-no you don't," Jeremy sniffed, trying to drink more champagne, nose wrinkling once he realized it was replaced with water. "You just want the intel. You know w-what? Here it is. Take it." He dug a hand into his suit pocket and pulled out a flash drive. He pressed it into Michael's palm as his jaw dropped. "It's everything you're l-looking for and m-m-more. I've been keeping track of ev-every transaction she makes. T-That's a year's worth of evidence. Lock her the f-f-fuck away." He wipes his red nose on his sleeve.

"Shit," Michael gasped along with everyone in his earpiece. Fuck, he forgot they were there and heard everything Jeremy said. "Jeremy. Jeremy, thank you!" he beamed, hugging Jeremy tightly after pocketing the USB.

Jeremy just hiccuped, his whole body jumping. "Whatever. G-Go leave and save the world or whatever. Bye," he grumbled, refusing to hug Michael back.

"Fuck that shit! Do you have a phone?" Michael exclaimed once he pulled away, taking out his phone. "I want your number."

Jeremy flushed a deep shade of red. "W-What?! I was... I was just crying on you for two hours, why do you want my n-number?" he asked, sincerely confused. Nonetheless, he fished his phone out of his pocket. He paused once he saw Michael's phone. "Is that a Zelda c-case?" he asked.

Michael grinned. "Of course. You play?"

Jeremy laughed for the first time, wiping a tear away and handing his phone to Michael. "Definitely."

Michael made a mental note to make him laugh more in the future, because holy shit that was the most adorable thing he'd ever heard. "How about Apocalypse of the Damned?" he asked again, remembering his Instagram post.

Jeremy's eyes lit up. "T-That's my favorite game!" Michael finished sending a text to himself on Jeremy's phone, handing it back to him. He looked like a kid on Christmas, despite the red-tinged eyes and pink nose.

"Me too," Michael smiled, standing. "C'mon, we have a ball to crash," he said, holding his hand out to help Jeremy up.

Jeremy stood, his knees wobbly. He left the water-filled champagne bottle on the counter, taking a moment to splash water on his face and fix his hair. "God, m-my eyes are so red."

"You could always blame it on weed," Michael joked, standing next to him.

Another genuine laugh from Jeremy and Michael's heart fluttered. "I gotta go," he said, suppressing a sniffle. "My mom's gonna be pissed I was c-camped out in a bathroom the whole time."

"You won't have to worry about her for much longer, Jer," Michael assured him. "I guess this is goodbye. Au revoir," Michael said, hand on the doorknob.

Jeremy surprised him by giving him a bear hug, arms wrapped around his torso. "T-Thank you. I don't know what I would've done if y-you didn't show up," he said, muffled by Michael's chest.

"No problem, man. Text me," Michael replied, squeezing Jeremy one last time before opening the door and exiting into the ballroom.

"Michael, you're a fucking god," Rich said into his earpiece. "Now haul ass to the van, pronto. That flash drive is everything we hoped for in our wildest dreams."

Michael nodded, looking up at a camera. He couldn't believe he just got Jeremy's number. (Legitimately. He had it before because he found everything about him online, but he got it legitimately this time.) His ribcage buzzed just thinking about when he would meet Jeremy next.

He couldn't stop smiling on his way back to the van.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael wasn't expecting the first text from Jeremy to be that night. He was back at his apartment and changing into a t-shirt and sweatpants to sleep in when his phone chimed. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and eagerly unlocked it.

[1:49 AM] Jeremy: Thanks for helping me tonight, it really meant a lot

Michael looked down at his phone. Damn, he was a sweet guy. His thumbs hovered over the keyboard for a minute, hesitantly typing and deleting until he settled on a final message and hit send.

[1:52 AM] Michael: no prob dude. u wanna hang out sometime, maybe play some aotd?

Was he coming off as desperate? God, he hoped not. He never learned how to flirt, so he was just shooting at the wind. The reply was immediate.

[1:52 AM] Jeremy: Of course!!! R u free tomorrow?? Mother's gonna be out of town

Michael smiled at his phone screen before realizing this was a bad idea. Jeremy was the son of the target of investigation. His life could be ruined by Michael's work! Michael remembered that he said he hated his mother too and even gave him that flash drive. He resigned to stop thinking and just calm down. He typed out a response hesitantly.

[1:53 AM] Michael: i think i can pencil u in ;P

Was a winking face with the tongue sticking out too weird? He sighed, putting his phone back in his pocket. Stop overanalyzing everything, Michael, he told himself. How many times has Christine told you that? He walked back into his bedroom and slid under the covers, exhausted. That party took a lot out of him, despite meeting Jeremy. Just before he fell asleep, he heard his phone go off again. He grumbled and reached for it.

[2:02 AM] Jeremy: c:

God he even used cute emoticons. Michael chuckled and put his phone back, falling asleep almost immediately. That night, he dreamt of fancy parties and champagne bubbles.

\---

He finally woke up that Saturday morning to the sun filtering through the window by his bed. His bed felt cold and empty. He rolled over, stretched, and grabbed his phone to check the time. 10:27 AM. Goddamn, that's the most sleep he's gotten in months.

He begrudgingly got out of bed and checked his texts. He got another one from Jeremy while he was sleeping.

[9:18 AM] Jeremy: Thank you so much for prying the champagne away from me, my hangover is already so horrible

Michael couldn't help but laugh when he read that. Thankfully, he only had a sip of alcohol, so he felt mostly fine.

[10:31 AM] Michael: lmao ill bring some home remedies

[10:32 AM] Jeremy: You are a saint

With that, Jeremy sent his address and told him to get over there. He took a shower and got dressed in his favorite hoodie and jeans. He wondered if he should dress up more. After all, Jeremy lived in one of the richest neighborhoods in New Jersey. He ultimately decided against it, figuring that if his beat-up PT Cruiser didn't tip everyone off to his lower-middle class ways then nothing will. Was it weird to go to somebody's house you met twelve hours ago? That wasn't a thing that people did, he thought. Well, he's doing it.

He began the drive, turning the stereo on to calm his nerves. He pushed one of his cassettes into it and grinned upon hearing a chill Bob Marley song start playing. Vintage cassette tapes-one of Michael's loves-were scattered all over his car, from the passenger seat to the floor to the console. They all had names scrawled on them, of course, and this was was just titled "Happy."

He tapped his finger on the steering wheel as he drove, turning it down as he approached the neighborhood. He finally slowed to a stop by a beautiful mansion with a huge yard. Holy shit, Jeremy's family was definitely more loaded than he thought they were. He got out of the car clutching a two-liter of Mountain Dew Red and walked up to the closed gate, noticing a keypad to his left. Before he could even press the call button, the gates started opening. Huh. Maybe it was motion activated?

He left his car parked outside and walked in, looking at all the fancy décor in awe. There were two fountains, rose bushes, flower gardens, green grass, and stone paths. Everything was symmetrical and inhumanly perfect. It creeped Michael out a little bit.

His thoughts were interrupted by the front door opening. "Michael!" Jeremy stumbled down the steps, wrapped in a blanket with sunglasses on that were hilariously too big for his face. Michael walked to meet him and, despite his hangover, he looked a lot better than he did last night. He was even cuter when he wasn't crying, thought Michael.

"Glad to know you're happy to see me," Michael laughed as Jeremy approached.

Jeremy nodded sheepishly. "Yeah. I opened the gate for you," he mumbled, suddenly embarrassed. Michael paused. Was he just looking out the window, waiting for him? That's... adorable, if a bit weird. Michael decided he liked weird. Jeremy looked at what he was holding and tilted his head like a confused puppy. "Is that... red Mountain Dew?"

Michael felt his heart threaten to beat out of his chest. "Maybe," he said. Fuck, that was stupid. "Yeah. It's my hangover cure. Super weird, but it works."

Jeremy smiled. "I guess we'll see. C'mon, it's too bright out here." He led Michael into the house, and Michael was temporarily dazzled again. It reminded him of the hotel last night, with white marble floors and elegant chandeliers. Tall windows were on every wall and a refined staircase sat in the middle of the foyer. Jeremy began to climb up it, relying on the railing. "You coming, Michael?" he called, his voice echoing through the large room.

Michael blinked himself out of his stupor and starting climbing up stairs two at a time to catch up. "Yeah, yeah."

Jeremy saw his reaction and sighed. "I know. It's really... extravagant. I promise I'm not stuck-up," he apologized dejectedly.

Michael put a hand on his shoulder (or where he thought his shoulder was; the blanket was very thick.) "It's chill, Idon't think you're stuck-up! I've just never been in a mansion like this before," he said truthfully.

Jeremy led him to what Michael assumed to be his room. It was a big bedroom with windows on one wall and plush carpeting. The room was messy; a TV on one wall had countless consoles laid underneath and wires everywhere and a couch, while a queen-sized bed on the other wall had an unnecessary amount of pillows and blankets scattered around. Jeremy, flustered, rushed to clean up a little, picking up empty chip bags and water bottles.

Michael laughed. "You don't have to clean up, y'know. My entire apartment looks like a tornado came through," he assured Jeremy, trying to calm him. Jeremy laughed awkwardly, throwing what he had picked up away and shucking his blanket onto the bed. He closed the blinds before taking off his sunglasses, too. His pupils contracted within icy blue irises. He was wearing a normal striped t-shirt and Pac-Man pajama pants, which made Michael chuckle. "You into the vintage games?" he asked.

Jeremy nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, especially Pac-Man." He played with the strings of the pants.

"Then you're gonna love this," Michael smirked, taking off his hoodie to show off his Pac-Man tattoo on his bicep and forearm. It was pretty simple; the iconic Pac-Man sprite and three white dots, but Michael loved it. He threw the hoodie on the back of the couch and made a mental note to pick it up later.

"Oh my god! That's awesome!" Jeremy squeaked, grabbing his wrist to inspect it closer. He ran his fingers along it and Michael felt his skin burn where he touched it. He willed himself to not blush, but Jeremy apparently couldn't do the same. He was transfixed by the tattoo, seemingly unaware that his face was turning pink. "When did you get it?" he asked.

"As soon as I turned eighteen. My mom was pissed when I got home, but it was worth it," Michael explained, fond of the memory.

Jeremy realized what he was doing and pulled his hands back. "So, wanna play Apocalypse of the Damned? I'm kinda stuck on level nine," he asked with a crooked grin.

"The cafetorium? Easy as pie, give me a controller," Michael smirked, flopping down on the couch in front of the TV.

"You're on, Michael," Jeremy replied, taking a seat next to him after he turned on the Xbox.

They fell into a comfortable conversation, Jeremy occasionally taking sips of the Mountain Dew. They asked questions about each other and Michael, against his intuition, told Jeremy a lot of personal information.

"What's your last name? You know mine but I don't know yours," Jeremy asked.

"Mell. Michael Mell, at your service," Michael replied. "Hey, watch it! You almost just killed me!"

Jeremy laughed. "Oops. Favorite color?"

"Red. You?"

"Blue. What's your job? I mean, I know you're like, a super secret spy or something. But what's it really?" Jeremy asked again, curiosity in his voice.

"Technically I'm a handler. I handle the actual agents, those two that hit on you last night. Talk into their earpiece. Make sure they don't fuck everything up," he answered nonchalantly. "Do you have a job?"

Jeremy was doe-eyed. "Wow, that's actually really cool! No, I don't have a job. I'm technically in school for compsci," he laughed self-consciously. "I know, I sound like such a loser. Online school is fucking lame. My mother just... she doesn't want me on a college campus, doing stupid shit to ruin her reputation." Jeremy sounded miserable and Michael felt a strong surge of protectiveness. (What the fuck, Michael, you've only known him for less than a day, he thought to himself.)

"No offense, but your mom is such a cunt," Michael said sincerely.

Jeremy laughed ruefully. "Yeah, trust me, I know. I want her locked up way more than you guys do. I don't know what I'm gonna do when she does go to jail, though. I really hope I don't have to move in with my stepdad. Or actual dad."

Michael decided not to ask about his parents. He changed the subject. "Oh, I don't think I asked your age before?"

Jeremy died in the game so he made an annoyed noise and took another swig of Dew. "I know, I look like I'm fourteen. I'm actually twenty-one. You?"

Michael chuckled. "Nah, you're just super skinny. Also, that explains why you tried to drink five gallons of champagne and handled the hangover so badly. I'm also twenty-one."

Jeremy turned red. "I didn't handle it badly! I just- I don't drink a lot, okay?" He crossed his arms. "Are you an alcoholic or something?"

Michael broke down laughing, causing him to die as well. "Holy shit, Jeremy. No, I'm not an alcoholic. I went to high school." When Jeremy gave him a confused look, he continued. "Dude, alcohol is a staple of every shitty high school party."

Jeremy looked embarrassed. "I went to a private school. Nobody drank."

Michael looked at him with wide eyes. "Jeremy, you poor, sheltered child! Well, actually, they kinda sucked in hindsight. Y'know, your hide-in-the-bathroom maneuver was actually my signature back then."

"Really?" Jeremy asked, intrigued. He didn't hit the replay button and Michael didn't either.

Michael shrugged. "I dunno. I just got overwhelmed easily, I guess? That's why I was so sympathetic with you last night, I think." And you're cute as hell, Michael added internally. Jeremy ran his hands through his hair. His bedhead was very real and Michael's chest was filled with warmth. "I was pretty antisocial in high school. I had, like, one friend."

Jeremy smiled, looking down at his lap where he was playing with the hem of his shirt. "Me too. I was so damn happy when I graduated." He reached for the bottle of Mountain Dew and took another sip. "I didn't expect this to work, but it did and I'm amazed. My hangover's practically gone."

Michael elbowed him. "One of my pieces of infinite wisdom, Jere." His phone started blasting the Pokémon theme, making him and Jeremy jump. "My ringtone," he explained. Jenna Rolan calling. Shit. That's never good. He picked up. "Hey Jenna, what's up?"

"Michael fucking Mell, I'm gonna personally kick your ass!" she yelled into the phone. Jeremy must've heard, because he started giggling. Michael gave him a look. "Are you at the Heere house?"

Michael froze. "H-How do you know that?" He knew it was a bad idea, shit, she was gonna kill him.

"Michael. I know everything, all the time. Why the fuck are you there? We got what we needed. The last thing we need is for Veronica Heere to find you in her house!"

Michael gulped. Jeremy wasn't giggling anymore. "I'm... gathering intel," he meekly replied.

He could feel Jenna's anger over the phone. "God fucking-okay. Just get the hell out of Dodge before Veronica gets the chance to kill you before I do." With that, she hung up.

"Who was that?" Jeremy asked quietly.

Michael rubbed his neck sheepishly. "My director. I knew she'd react this way... She's kinda right. If your mom walked in, she'd know what I look like. Which is bad."

Jeremy looked like someone just kicked a puppy in front of his eyes. "B-But she's out of town! She's in D. C. for work shit."

Michael stood and sighed. "Jenna doesn't know that. For all she knows, you could've rigged cameras and mics all over this room and heard everything I said to you. Honestly, I probably shouldn't have trusted you this much," he explained.

God, the look on Jeremy's face was so sad. Michael felt like utter shit. He shouldn't have came, now Jeremy's gonna hate him, and Jenna, and-

His thoughts were cut off by Jeremy wrapping himself around him. "I understand. Thank you for coming. I know it's super weird to ask a person you just met to come to your house, but... I don't know. I really like you," he talked into Michael's chest.

Michael felt his heart break and fly at the same time. He couldn't fight the blush this time. "I-I like you too, Jeremy. We need to hang out again soon. Like, at a café or something," he suggested, squeezing Jeremy.

He felt Jeremy smile. "I'd like that."

\---

"Michael fucking Mell, what in god's name were you doing at the Heere household on a Saturday?" Chloe asked, her calm voice scarier than Jenna's angry one.

Michael had left Jeremy's and drove straight to the headquarters as per Jenna's text instruction. He couldn't tell them the truth; befriending or, god forbid, catching feelings for the subject of an investigation was a capital offense. He gulped and answered. "Gathering intel."

Jenna slammed the USB on the table. "We got the intel last night, Michael!" she shouted. "Why were you really at the Heere household today?"

Michael refused to meet her eyes. "...Last night, Jeremy was crying and scared. I wanted to make sure he was okay." Not exactly the truth, but it was still far too much.

Chloe glared at him. "The Heere boy's state is of no concern to you, Michael. Your concern, while well-intended, could have seriously jeopardized our mission." Her steel voice made Michael shrink in his chair, folding in on himself. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. "Don't do it again."

Michael nodded, eager to leave. "You're dismissed," said Jenna, having calmed herself down enough to speak.

Michael stood and left, skittering out the door as soon as he was out of their line of sight. Fuck, he thought. Poor Jeremy. He gave him such hope. He could tell that Jeremy didn't have too many friends. Just as he took a deep breath and began to walk to his car, his phone pinged in his pocket.

[4:17 PM] Jeremy: I'm really sorry you got in trouble because of me. U don't have to hang out with me again

Michael's heart caught in his throat. God, he thinks it was because of him and not Michael! Jeremy Heere was never going to feel bad because of him, Michael resolved. He immediately replied.

[4:18 PM] Michael: dude its not ur fault!!! my directors just an ass thats all, dont feel bad

[4:18 PM] Michael: i knew what i was getting myself into lmfao

Michael unlocked his car and sat in the driver's seat, sighing. Of course the boy he likes has to be the son of Veronica Heere. Of course. Why did he have to be so damn cute?

A knock sounded on his window. Michael flinched and yelped, almost throwing his phone. It was Rich. He rolled down his window. "What the fuck, Rich?"

"Hey man. I heard Chloe and Jenna yellin' at you in there. What did you do with Heere?"

Michael sighed. "Get in," he said, gesturing to his right.

Rich eagerly walked around the front of the car and sat in the passenger seat. He scooped the cassettes that were gathered in his seat and put them on the floor. "Man, I love secrets!" His lisp was again becoming prominent.

Michael rolled his eyes. "Look, this isn't one of those 'fun secrets' that you secretly tell everybody. This is, like, if you tell anybody then I'll get fired and murdered. Can I trust you to keep your lisping mouth shut?" he asked, trying to convey the seriousness of the situation through his tone.

Rich nodded seriously. "Okay, I get it. I swear I won't tell anybody. Pinkie promise." He offered Michael his pinkie, who reluctantly took it.

Michael wrung his hands. "Yesterday night I got Jeremy's number. Today, I went over to his place. Wicked mansion, by the way. Huge. We just... hung out. I think we're friends."

"Oh, that's not that bad!" Rich assured him. "Just don't talk to him again."

Michael averted his eyes. "I think I'm developing feelings."

Rich's jaw dropped. "No, no, no, no, you aren't. I was joking when I was talking about him being cute! You can't, Michael! Do you have any idea how much power Veronica has?" he cried.

"You think I don't know that?! He's just... fuck, man. I can't help it. He's actually a really sweet guy and did you know he likes vintage games? Like, as in has-Pac-Man-pajamas likes? Not to mention he's pretty fucking cute... Shit." Michael realized he was digging himself into a hole.

Rich sighed and held his face in his hands. "I was hoping the secret was, like, funny! This is just... bad!" he said, muffled by his palms. "You gotta stop liking him. Get another boytoy. Get Tinder or Grindr or whatever. Take a vow of celibacy. Do something!" he groaned, looking at Michael. The more anguished he got, the harder it was to understand him as his lisp got stronger.

"Look, I'm trying, okay? You have no idea what it's like!" Michael snapped. "You've been with Jake since high school!"

Rich sighed. "Good talk." He moved to open the door.

Michael grabbed his forearm before he could leave. "Don't tell anybody. Please," he added. He felt so pathetic.

Rich nodded. "Yeah. I won't. But take my advice for once, would ya?" He slammed the door. Fuck his life, Michael thought. Why was he so relaxed about liking Jeremy? Did he not know how much trouble he was getting the agency into? He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, trying to calm down enough to drive. He felt so guilty for leading him on. Jeremy seemed like he never had any friends, and Michael going over and playing games with him didn't help. God, Michael didn't even know if he was into guys or not! Talk about presumptuous.

He rested his head on the steering wheel. It wasn't too late, he convinced himself. He could still stop the feelings. It's been less than a fucking day, Mell, get it together.

His phone chimed.

Michael's heart dropped through the floor of the car. He was excited that it was Jeremy. He mentally slapped himself. What did he just say?!

[5:02 PM] Multimedia message from Jeremy.

[5:02 PM] Jeremy: You left your hoodie here :P

Jesus christ this boy was going to be the death of him.

When Michael opened the image, he didn't know what he was going to see. Jeremy, wearing his hoodie, with his tongue sticking out (Mocking his usage of the emoticon. Fucker.) was not one of the things. It was a mirror selfie in a fullbody mirror and Michael's hoodie was hilariously oversized on him. With one hand he was taking the picture and with the other he was tugging down the hem of the hoodie. He was either wearing shorts or no pants and Michael realized his face was flushed red just thinking about it. His bedhead had not improved since Michael left and his blue eyes were just as beautiful as ever and this wasn't helping his case.

God, he just decided he wasn't going to fall for Jeremy. It seemed a lot simpler when he was being yelled at by Jenna and Chloe. He didn't have to make a decision then.

Michael couldn't deny the fluttering in his chest. He couldn't stop the giddiness in his heart. He couldn't help the warmth that spread through his entire body as he looked at this dork who decided it was a good idea to send him a picture of him in Michael's sweatshirt.

He realized that this meant he had to go and pick it up. Shit. He couldn't just ignore him forever.

[5:11 PM] Michael: i see you mocking me mister >:P

[5:12 PM] Michael: ill get it whenever we hang next

[5:14 PM] Jeremy: Okay. It's comfy, I see why you wear it lol

Michael put the phone down. He's pretty sure his soul has left his body at this point. Jeremy certainly wasn't making this easy on him. He figured he'd sleep on it and make a decision tomorrow as he drove away from the base, questioning his life decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support!! It really makes my day :)


	3. Chapter 3

Michael felt no clarity when he woke up Sunday morning.

He had to take an Ambien the night before at four a.m. because he couldn't sleep. He remembered how he was lying awake with his sheets strewn across the bed and floor. This shouldn't be a difficult decision, he reminded himself. Chloe and Jenna said in no uncertain terms that he had no choice in this situation. He had to stop talking to Jeremy. But Michael's sense of morality refused to let him leave a lonely, mentally unstable boy alone with a satanic mother like Veronica. He was a really sweet guy, not to mention his looks. And Rich. Rich was always a "fuck the rules, do what you want" kind of guy, but he told Michael to listen to Chloe and Jenna. He sighed and smothered himself with a pillow.

He rolled out of bed. It was already a quarter past noon (thanks, Ambien.) He instinctively grabbed his phone and saw he had a few texts from Rich and Jenna.

[8:16 AM] Rich Bitch: HEY MIKEY BUDDY FRIEND can you come into work today?? we need all hands on deck to analyze & research the accounts on the usb

[8:17 AM] Rich Bitch: we didnt think we needed them yesterday but theres a lot more than we thought

[9:00 AM] Gossip Girl: We need you at the hq if you're available. Text me when you wake up.

[10:35 AM] Rich Bitch: honestly your ability to sleep so much is astounding. teach me sensei

Then he noticed he had texts from Jeremy as well and his blood ran cold.

[9:58 AM] Jeremy: When did you want to go out? I'm free tues-thurs c:

[9:59 AM] Jeremy: Is it weird to say I'm excited to see you again? haha

Fucking Jeremy. Did he have no concept of social mores?! He hypothesized that because Jeremy's been isolated his entire life he doesn't really know how to talk to people. Michael pushed up his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He desperately needed coffee.

He replied to Jenna and Rich, saying he would be there soon. When it came to replying to Jeremy, his thumbs hovered over the keyboard. What do you even say to that? He knew this is where he should politely say he couldn't make any of those days, but he felt absurdly guilty. He was excited to see him! He couldn't turn him down like that. Either way, Michael had to get his hoodie back. This kid had him all kinds of fucked up, he grumbled internally.

[12:27 PM] Michael: a little weird but lucky 4 u i like weird :p

[12:28 PM] Michael: im free on tuesday around noon? we can get froyo at pinkberry if u want lmfao

Jeremy's reply was, again, immediate. It made Michael rethink why, for his entire life, he felt that he should wait a while before replying to a crush's texts.

[12:29 PM] Jeremy: Sounds good to me! C:

He put the phone down and got dressed. He reached for his hoodie before remembeing it was at Jeremy's. He shrugged on a different jacket he rarely wore and left his dingy apartment, not particuarly ready to see Chloe and Jenna again after what he texted Jeremy. (Not that they even knew what he said. He just always felt like they saw through whatever lies he told them, though before this, the only lies he told were along the lines of "I wasn't the one that spilled Mountain Dew on the keyboard." If only.)

\---

When Michael walked into the base, he was surprised to see almost everybody there-it was a Sunday, after all. Christine and Rich were at their regular computers, tapping away on the keyboards, while Chloe and Jenna were having a hushed conversation. Brooke and Jake weren't present, which was understandable; neither were very good at research, hence their status as agents.

"Dude, thank god you're here! We found some crazy shit. She was going to sell nuclear launch codes! To Russian operatives! Do you have any idea how fucked this is? The press is gonna lose their minds," Rich called as soon as he saw Michael enter.

Michael relaxed into his usual seat beside Rich, turning on his computer. "No fucking way. When was she gonna seal the deal?"

Rich turned back to the .txt file he had open. "Uh... sometime in April."

"This flash drive is crazy, we need to send that guy a thank-you letter or something!" Christine laughed. Michael furtively glanced at Rich.

"For sure," Rich said, smirking at Michael, daring him to say something. Michael kicked him under the desk. "Maybe a bouquet of flowers?" he continued. Michael was sure his eyes were bulging out of his head.

"Roses and hydrangeas are the flowers of gratitude," Christine mentioned. Michael had learned not to question Christine's eclectic knowledge.

The rest of the day was spent researching the places she reportedly made these deals, the people she made them with, and the subject of the deals. The work was tedious, but rewarding, as every item Jeremy listed checked out. This became more and more of an amazing feat as Michael reached the end of the list which all in all contained around 100 entries. By the time he finished, it was well past midnight and everyone but him and Rich had gone home.

He saw a small line of text at the very bottom. It looked like a note from Jeremy to whoever would read the file.

"Hey. Sup. Nobody's probably going to read this, but if I do ever get the balls to give this to someone, this is Jeremy. If possible, when you turn this file into the police, can you make sure that she never knows it was me? I mean, I know she'd be locked up for practically forever but. Yeah. Just make it anonymous. Thanks. -J"

That tugged on Michael's heartstrings. Why? Why was he so scared of her, even in jail? Michael gulped as he came to the realization that he was probably abused by her. It would explain why he was so anxious and broke down in the bathroom of her charity ball, hammered. He mentioned that she had kept him private and online schooled; a way of isolating him, maybe? Michael's heart broke and he had to fight back tears. This guy was such a sweetheart and he was injected into such a shitty life.

Michael resolved to befriend him. Fuck Chloe and Jenna. This boy deserved a good friend, goddammit, and Michael was going to give it to him. Michael didn't have money or fame like what Jeremy was used to, but he had determination.

Rich noticed what he was staring at and leaned over. "Mommy issues," he whispered snidely. Michael had to really try to prevent himself from punching Rich in the face. Sometimes he forgot that Rich was a bully in high school; then he pulls some shit like this. His fists were white-knuckle clenched over the keyboard. Rich must've sensed Michael's fury, because he tried to explain himself. "Hey, I have daddy issues, I can say that!"

Michael glared at him with burning rage in his eyes. "Fuck off, Rich," he spat. "I'm going home." He made sure his work was saved and shut off his computer, taking a flash drive with him. There were dozens of flash drives with the .txt file copied onto them in case the original was lost.

"Michael, you know I didn't mean to offend you! You were supposed to stop liking him anyways, remember?" Rich yelled as Michael began to walk away. Michael panicked before remembering that they were the only ones left in the facility.

Michael turned to face him. "This guy has a demon for a mother who most likely abused him, not to mention she's going to be in JAIL for the rest of their lives, no father in the picture from what I can tell, and no friends, and you're implying that I'm being selfish for helping him out?!" he exploded, running a shaky hand through his hair. "God, Rich, is it too much of a sin to want to be his friend?" he asked exasperatedly, well aware that he was sounding melodramatic.

Rich approached him slowly. He took a deep breath and looked up at Michael. "Look, Michael. I know you're super protective of him and shit. But you've known him for... two days? I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation. Let's say for the sake of your argument that Jeremy really has no friends, yeah?" he begins, lisping again. "You're playing video games or making out or whatever the fuck. Mommy comes in. 'Oh Jeremy, who's this?'" He mocks a feminine falsetto. "'It's my friend, Mom. His name's Michael Mell. He's a spy,'" he said, this time in a whiny teenager voice. "She now has your face, name, and profession. If she Googles you or sees you driving here or friends you on Facebook, she finds the rest of us. Sees our investigation. Have us arrested for some bullshit reason like politicians do. Do you see what we're saying?" Rich pleaded.

Michael paused. No, Rich, I don't, he thought to himself. He had made up his mind already. He realized that fighting with Rich was a horrible idea; if he got him angry enough, he'd tell the whole agency, and he'd be fucked. He hated it, but he had to lie to Rich. He should've told Christine, he lamented. "You're right. I'll stop talking to him," he said quietly, refusing to meet Rich's eyes.

Rich beamed at him. "Attaboy. Now, go get some rest," he instructed, clapping him on the shoulder a little too hard. Michael gave him a closed-mouth smile before running out the door and into his PT Cruiser. He pulled out his phone to text Jeremy and was surpised to see a few texts from him from earlier. He forgot he had silenced his phone.

[9:38 PM] Jeremy: How're you guys enjoying the flash drive?

[9:39 PM] Jeremy: Did anyone catch my note at the end

Michael's chest spasmed. God, Jeremy was really worried about this, wasn't he?

[12:58 AM] Michael: sorry bro just saw those now

[12:58 AM] Michael: yeah man were all super thankful!! one guy said we should get you flowers lmfao

[12:59 AM] Michael: and yeah i caught the note. well make sure its anonymous

This time, Jeremy didn't text back until Michael was about to start driving away.

[1:07 AM] Jeremy: Oh, that's so sweet but I could never accept flowers! I want her gone just as much as you do!!

[1:08 AM] Jeremy: And thank you about the note. I'm just... really worried about her if/when she gets out hahah

Bless this poor anxious kid's heart. He reminded Michael a lot of when he was in high school, before he (mostly) learned how to handle his anxiety; constantly afraid.

[1:09 AM] Michael: you shouldnt worry so much man! shell be locked up for like forever & you wont have to worry about her again. sound good?

[1:10 AM] Jeremy: Sounds great!! Thank you so much, Michael, you have no idea how much that means to me. <3

Michael sat, fixated on the heart. He knew he made the right decision, fuck Rich. He hesitantly typed another message and pressed Send, depositing his phone into his pocket and driving away.

[1:13 AM] Michael: anytime buddy <3

\---

Michael woke up at a reasonable time on Monday due to his work alarm. He blinked groggily, waking up from his dream. He had dreamt of Jeremy; they were on a date and Michael had brought him a bouquet of pink roses. He was blushing, as he always was, and cute, latching onto Michael for a hug like he did on Saturday.

Damn his subconscious.

He dragged himself out of bed and into work, still half-asleep. He walked to his computer, passing by Christine, who was cleaning out the barrel of what looked like a heavily modified pistol. "Whatcha workin' on, Christine?" he asked.

She beamed up at him, removing the cloth from the gun. "Oh, I've been trying out some new bullets in my Old Faithful. Tranquilizers especially. It's a work-in-progress." She waved it at him and he flinched, making her giggle. "Don't worry, Mikey, safety's on and it's not loaded. I'm an expert."

Michael laughed nervously, sitting at his computer and opening the flash drive again. He wanted to bring up the note whenever Jenna next entered the room.

The door opened and Jenna's voice could be heard as she talked on the phone. Speak of the devil and she will appear. "Got it, Chlo. Bye." She hung up, putting her phone in the back pocket of her jeans.

"Jenna! I have something important to show you," Michael called.

"Not as important as the assassination of Reyes that happened ten minutes ago," Jenna replied hastily.

Christine and Michael gasped. "What?! Reyes was assassinated?" Christine cried.

Jeff Reyes was Veronica Heere's main political opponent, a fellow Representative. However, they were of opposite parties, and they seemed to disagree on almost every policy. Michael never expected she'd have him killed, though. "Was it Veronica?"

"That's the working theory, yes. As if this case of embezzlement and treason needed a manslaughter," Jenna said, pacing. "We need an investigator. Michael, can you take Jake out to interview the Reyes family? See what they know. Pretend to be journalists."

Michael nodded. "I'll get my notepad and paperboy hat. I already look like a frumpy newbie reporter."

Christine giggled. "You already have the Clark Kent glasses!"

\---

Michael didn't like going on missions like this. He much preferred sitting in the van outside, hacking into security cameras and instructing Brooke and Jake on what to do from afar. But alas, Reyes was dead and desperate times called for desperate measures. He stepped out of the van with Jake and tucked his pencil behind his ear. Him and Jake were dressed like reporters, which really just meant a nice suitjacket and a tie. Michael had brought a notepad but was also wearing a microphone on his lapel in case he missed anything. Jake was going to be doing most of the talking, anyway.

"Ready?" Jake asked, straightening his tie. "Don't look so nervous. Remember, you're a reporter for the Middleborough Times." Jake flashed him his signature smile and winked.

They were at the home of the Reyes family. It seemed sort of insensitive to Michael to go to their house and interview them hours after he died, but Jenna insisted. "This could be the pin in Veronica's coffin!" she screamed giddily.

Michael followed Jake's lead up to their front door. He knocked three times, waiting for a response. The door was opened by a crying woman, most likely Mrs. Reyes. "Hi, I'm Nick Jones with the Middleborough Times. We wanted to see if you were open for an interview?" Jake asked, smiling warmly at her.

She wiped at her eye with a tissue. "Y-Yes, of course. Come in." Michael and Jake entered the quaint house, taking a seat on the couch in the living room. "Do you want tea? Coffee?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"Oh, we're fine, thank you," Jake said. Mrs. Reyes sat across for them, patting her face with a tissue. "Now, this may be a little too far, but for our first question: when and how did your husband die?"

She sobbed. "T-This morning. Seven a. m. He- He was shot in the heart." Michael jotted it down to look busy.

"Ma'am, it's totally fine if you don't want to continue with the interview," Jake reassured her, placing a friendly hand on her forearm.

She shook him off. "No, no, I want justice for Jeff."

Jake smiled. "We will make sure justice will prevail. Do you have any idea who may have wanted him gone?" he asked.

She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Oh, I know. This has Veronica Heere written all over it. She must have had something to do with it." Michael shot a glance at Jake, who nodded. This was what they were looking for. "He noticed some-some sketchy stuff. Like, her secret meetings with unknown parties, and then it surfaces a week later that somehow classified government information was leaked. Weird, right?" she explained, bitterness evident in her voice.

"Certainly weird. Thank you for your theory, Mrs. Reyes," Jake said.

They continued with the interview, asking more unrelated questions to make it look more like a real article they were writing. Mrs. Reyes was happy to elaborate on Mr. Reyes's Broadway aspirations before he became a politician. Eventually, they thanked her for her time and left.

"Well shit," Michael sighed once he was back in the van.

"Concurred." Jake loosened his tie, settling into the passenger seat. "What do you think she'll do once we come out with the evidence against her, huh?"

Michael thought about it. Not only will she hate him because he's part of the agency that's working to get her arrested, but he's also flirting with her son. Fuck. She might have him killed. "Not much she can do behind bars, eh?"

Jake shrugged. "If she was able to get Jeff Reyes killed, I'm sure she has operatives."

Michael nodded absentmindedly. "You're probably right. Whatever, let's get going back to HQ."

\---

That night, Michael couldn't sleep. Evidently, neither could Jeremy.

[3:17 AM] Jeremy: Hey Michael?

[3:18 AM] Jeremy: Are you awake?

[3:20 AM] Michael: yeah, whats up?

[3:21 AM] Jeremy: ..I feel guilty. and scared.

Jeremy must be having another Veronica-triggered panic attack. Michael wished he was there right now. He remembered the feeling of Jeremy crying into his tuxedo and shivered.

[3:22 AM] Michael: its not your fault, jerebear. and don't be scared, either. youre her son, right?

[3:22 AM] Michael: either way, have no fear! ill protect you >:P

[3:23 AM] Jeremy: Thanks Michael c:

[3:24 AM] Jeremy: But I'm more scared for you. She had Reyes killed because he knew too much. And I gave you the information oh my god im a horrible person

[3:25 AM] Michael: shhh jeremy dont worry its okay

[3:26 AM] Michael: youre not a horrible person. what you did was courageous and incredible and im so thankful you did it

[3:27 AM] Jeremy: Ugh I just. I don't know. I'm just always worried.

[3:27 AM] Michael: yeah i know the feeling lol

[3:28 AM] Michael: just remember im always here to protect you no matter what, right? and i wont let myself be assassinated or anything

[3:28 AM] Jeremy: Thanks, Michael. You're such a great person. <3

Michael's heart fluttered. Maybe helping Jeremy down from anxiety attacks would be their romantic reoccuring theme, he thought sarcastically.

[3:29 AM] Michael: of course <3

[3:29 AM] Jeremy: We still on for frozen yogurt at noon?

[3:30 AM] Michael: you know it :P

[3:31 AM] Jeremy: Can't wait! C:

Michael smiled at his phone screen, giddy. It's been years since he had a crush like this and he missed the feeling. His heart was pounding so fast he knew he wasn't getting any sleep anytime soon. He rolled over in bed onto his stomach, lying face down on his pillow. He knew he made the right decision in regards to Jeremy, but it would be difficult. He would have to lie to everyone to make sure nobody found out, especially during the rest of the Heere investigation. He hated being secretive around his longtime friends, but it was necessary.

Tomorrow he'd take off work early, he decided. Jeremy deserved his full attention, no matter what Rich had to say. It's been years since Michael had a crush, so dammit, he was going to commit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY MR REYES YOU HAD TO DIE FOR THE PLOT
> 
> Anyways, thanks everyone for your comments & support!! It means so much to me <3333


	4. Chapter 4

"Jeez, Michael, you seem super jumpy and fidgety today! What's up?" Christine asked, curiosity in her voice. Today she was playing with a grappling hook, turning it over in her hand as she sharpened the points.

Michael laughed awkwardly, tugging his headphones off and around his neck. He was fidgeting more than usual today; he just couldn't wait until he got to meet Jeremy again. He only had another couple of minutes to go before he would tell Jenna or Chloe that one of his cousins was in the hospital and he had to visit. He knew that nobody would question the lie, as everyone knew how extensive Michael's family was. He wasn't particularly close to any of them in reality, though, but they didn't know that.

"Am I?" he asked, willing himself to stop drumming his fingers on the desk. It was a nervous tic of his that likely stemmed from the fact that 99% of the time he was listening to music.

"Yeah, you are! Lay off the coffee, maybe," Christine suggested, nudging him with the hook.

Michael nodded, glancing at the clock as Christine walked away. 11:30 exactly. Now was his time. Once Christine had left the room, he stood and approached Jenna, pretending to looking worriedly at his phone. "Hey, Jenna. Mind if I take off early today? Cousin of mine is sick. I gotta visit him in the hospital," he said, hoping the nervousness in his voice could come off as sadness.

Jenna looked up at him. "Yeah, sure. We got most of the evidence sorted anyway." Her voice was cold as always. "Today we just sent Rich out with Brooke and Jake to find whatever they could on the assassination, so you're free to go if you need." Michael nodded and thanked her, rushing out of the base. He couldn't help but beam as he walked to his PT Cruiser, a wave of relief washing over him. The hard part was over. Now to meet Jeremy at Pinkberry.

[11:39 AM] Michael: omw :P

[11:40 AM] Jeremy: Okay, I was just leaving as well!

Michael smiled at his phone before pocketing it. He reversed out of his parking spot and drove away, excited.

\---

Michael sat at one of the tables in Pinkberry, pretending to check his phone. Where the fuck was Jeremy? It was 12:09. Didn't he say he left at 11:40? It only took Michael ten minutes to drive there; from Jeremy's it would take fifteen at the most. Michael made himself take a deep breath and calm down. Jeremy probably just got stuck in traffic. Michael nervously preened, running a hand through his unruly hair in an attempt to tame it.

The door opened and in walked Jeremy. He was wearing Michael's hoodie and jeans, but his hair was neater than it was on Saturday. He looked around the store anxiously until he saw Michael, who gestured for him to come over. He looked cute even though his upper body was swallowed by the hoodie, Michael thought. (Even cuter that it's my hoodie, he added.)

"Sorry I'm late, it just took forever to walk here and I kinda got lost-" Jeremy began apologizing at rapid speeds.

Michael's eyebrows shot up. Walk? "Wait, you walked here? Why didn't you drive?" he asked.

Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I never learned to. Mother wouldn't let me."

Michael sensed his embarrassment and put a comforting hand on Jeremy's forearm. "That's totally fine! I would've picked you up if I had known, is all," he assured Jeremy warmly. "Shall we get yogurt?" he offered.

Jeremy smiled. "Of course." The two walked over to the dispensers, surveying the flavors. Michael took a minute to decide what he wanted, while Jeremy beelined for the cookies and cream.

"Damn, you already know what you want?" Michael joked as Jeremy grabbed a cup.

Jeremy shrugged with a lopsided grin. "Yep. I've gotten the same thing every time I've gone here ever since I was a kid," he explained, filling the cup to the brim.

Michael finally decided on a mixture of mango and strawberry kiwi. He generously heaped toppings on as well, such as chocolate chips, gummy bears, and mochi balls. He noticed that Jeremy had skipped toppings and gave him a questioning look.

"I know, it's basic. But it's delicious enough without them!" he insisted, meeting Michael at the cashier. The cashier weighed the two cups and before Michael could pay, Jeremy gave her his card.

"You don't have to pay, Jere! I can totally cover it," Michael complained.

Jeremy shook his head confidently. "Nope. I insist on treating you. You've done so much for me so this is the least I can do," he insisted, and the cashier swiped his card. Michael grumbled under his breath but reluctantly let him pay. The two returned to their seats, yogurt in hand.

"So Michael," Jeremy began, dipping his spoon into his cup.

"So Jeremy," Michael responded jokingly.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "How's the... investigation?" He spoke the last word quieter due to the crowd in the store.

Michael shrugged. "It's going well. We just finished corroborating all of your evidence and we'll be bringing it to the police soon. Well, we were until the assassination yesterday. Now we're trying to figure out if we can use that against her, too," he added, hoping this wasn't a sore spot for Jeremy.

Jeremy silently ate his yogurt for a minute. "Yeah. Yeah, it can be used against her. I might have something that can help, but... I don't know. I don't want to talk about it right now," he mumbled into his food.

Michael gently nudged Jeremy's leg with his under the table. "That's totally okay, dude! You don't have to say anything if you aren't comfortable. Anyways, have you beat level nine of Apocalypse yet?" he asked, changing the subject.

Jeremy's demeanor instantly shifted. "Yeah, I have! Thanks for your help, by the way. Have you seen the trailer for the new Zelda game?"

They fell into a comfortable rhythm of conversation about video games and whatever they had on their minds as they ate their froyo. Eventually Jeremy asked Michael what his favorite band was, and Michael jumped at the opportunity to explain his favorites.

"Y'know, it's probably easier to explain if you actually heard the songs," Michael laughed upon realizing how confused Jeremy was at his explanation of Bob Marley's intricate usage of Rastafarian symbols in his music. "I have a bunch of tapes in my car, if you wanted to go sit and listen?" he asked. It seemed weird to sit in a car and listen to Marley while eating frozen yogurt, but hey, Jeremy and Michael were weird people.

Jeremy laughed and nodded. "Yeah, sure. Isn't his music all about weed, anyway?"

Michael gave him a betrayed look. "Marley's music is a melting pot of pop culture, politics, and religion, you ignorant fool. Have you never heard his song Zimbabwe?!"

Jeremy shook his head, obviously getting a kick out of Michael's disbelief. "Can't say I have."

Michael groans and jumps out of his seat. "C'mon, Jere. We need to remedy this situation." Jeremy followed him to his car eagerly, sitting in the passenger seat.

"Educate me, professor," he joked as Michael searched for the specific cassette tape. He finally found the one he was looking for, labeled "Best of Marley" in bad handwriting and red Sharpie, and popped it in the player.

Smooth reggae music began to filter through the shitty speakers and Michael couldn't help but bounce his leg to the beat. He noticed Jeremy was nodding his head. "What kind of music do you listen to, Jere?" he asked.

Jeremy shrugged. "I dunno, a lot of stuff. Lately I've been particularly into classical, especially Holst. The Planets suite is amazing! But I've also been listening to a lot of EDM. Oh, and some pop punk stuff too, like Fall Out Boy!" Michael couldn't hide his surprise. And Michael thought his taste was varied! Jeremy rattled off a few more band names and Michael was astonished. "I know, pretty eclectic, right?" Jeremy mumbled sheepishly.

Michael laughed. "Yeah, a little! I totally get it though. I like a large variety of stuff, too. In fact..." Michael dug through his pile of cassettes and pulled one out, offering it to Jeremy. "This one has all my favorites from the past couple weeks. Give it a listen if you have time."

Jeremy nodded, about to put the tape in the pocket of his hoodie when he remembered it was Michael's. "Oh, yeah, you wanted your hoodie back!" He tugged it over his head and gave it to Michael, who promptly threw it in the backseat. "I'm almost reluctant to give it up! I wore it, like, every day. Is that weird to say?" he chuckled awkwardly, playing with a strand of hair.

Michael felt his chest swell with affection. "Not really. I'd make you give me one of your jackets for compensation, but I don't know if they'd even fit me," he joked.

Jeremy laughed. "I like the patches on yours." Michael reached into the back to retrieve it, running a finger along each patch. He had one that read "Rise above Racism" on the front, a rainbow flag on the arm, and a Philippine flag under it. He had a couple random, less meaningful ones littered about as well, like a Pac-Man, a heart, and an alien.

Michael laughed as Jeremy's eyes lingered on the rainbow patch. "Before you ask: yes, Jeremy. I'm gay." It wasn't the first time someone had asked without asking like that, and he figured Jeremy would appreciate the bluntness.

Jeremy was flustered. His entire face immediately turned pink and his eyes widened. "I didn't- I wasn't- I- uhh. Okay," he stammered, coughing to mask his embarrassment. Michael just laughed, clapping him on the shoulder. He was tempted to ask Jeremy what his orientation was, but then he heard a knock on his window.

A tall man in a black coat was knocking on Michael's window. He didn't recognize him, but Michael hesitantly rolled the window down anyway. Jeremy made a noise beside him.

"Hi, Jeremy. Fancy seeing you here," the man said, voice smooth as butter. Michael looked at Jeremy. Jeremy's pale skin turned into a deathly pallor as his eyes widened in... fear?

"Who are you, again?" Michael asked, turning back to the man. He took in his cunning face and dark hair, trying to recognize him.

"Squip. Leave us alone," Jeremy croaked, voice wavering. Squip? What the fuck kind of a name is Squip?

"What, I can't say hello to my favorite stepson?" Squip replied, a sharklike grin spreading on his face. His dark eyes flashed.

"Stepson? Jeremy, this is your stepdad?" Michael asked, gears turning in his head. Now that he thought about it, Jeremy did mention a stepdad on Saturday. Michael wondered who in their right mind would marry Veronica... until he remembered her fortune.

Jeremy nodded dejectedly. "Yeah, he is." Michael never heard his voice so cold and sad. He decided he didn't like this Squip guy very much.

"And you are?" Squip asked, looking at Michael.

He squirmed under his gaze. "I'm one of Jeremy's friends," he answered, not sure how much information he should give him.

Squip laughed. He sounded like a Disney villain to Michael. "Sorry, he just has so many friends it's hard to remember them all sometimes. I'll talk to you later, Jeremy. Have fun with Michael." He pat the car door, walking in the opposite direction of the Pinkberry.

Michael quickly rolled the window up and looked back at Jeremy. "How did he know my name? What the fuck does Squip mean? Why was he here?" Michael asked rapidfire. He stopped when he saw Jeremy was trembling and running a shaky hand through his hair. "Jere, what's wrong? Jeremy?" He grabbed Jeremy's empty hand, not caring if he was crossing a line. He needed to make sure Jeremy was okay.

Jeremy stammered a response. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. He's my mom's new husband. H-He's a fucking asshole and h-he can be kind of scary. I don't know how he knew your name." Michael rubbed his shoulder gently. "He said he was an ex-hitman, but I d-don't think he ever gave it up. I think he killed Reyes."

Michael's jaw dropped. "You think- Why? Do you have any evidence?"

Jeremy shrugged, pressing a finger to his eye. "I mean, not y-yet. I just overheard Mother. She was telling him how b-bad his investigation would be for her re-election campaign, and he told her not to w-worry about it. It was... really sketchy and that's why I feel guilty over his death. Because I didn't say anything." A tear ran down his cheek and Michael instinctively wiped it away with his thumb.

"Jeremy, it's not your fault. You couldn't have known it was actually going to happen." Michael leaned over the console to give him a hug and he accepted it eagerly. "Besides, what kind of a name is Squip?" he joked, trying to lighten the mood. He retracted slightly from the hug, still in close proximity to Jeremy.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "It was his hitman alias. His real name is Eric I think. His whole schtick was that he was, like, a cyborg because he has a prosthetic arm and a fake eye. Squip stands for something that I can't remember. He hates it when I call him that, so that's all I call him." He smiled, gently bumping Michael's forehead with his own. "Thanks for everything, Michael. You're genuinely the nicest person I've ever known."

Michael became hyperaware that their lips were only inches apart and his heart hammered in his chest. His breath quickened as he licked his lips subconsciously. "No problem, buddy," he breathed, wondering if he should close the gap. Jeremy's skin flushed pink as he seemed to realize what position they were in.

The moment was interrupted by Jeremy sniffling loudly, causing his entire body to shake. He accidentally headbutted Michael, making him fall back into his seat in shock. "Oh my god, I'm s-so sorry Michael! It's just, whenever I cry I get the sniffles a-and-" he started, but was interrupted by Michael's fit of laughter.

"Jesus Christ Jeremy, never change!" Michael managed to say between bouts of laughter. Jeremy started laughing too, and the two stayed like that for a minute until Michael finally figured he should start driving. "God, I love hanging out with you," he said once he regained his breath.

Jeremy smiled warmly at Michael. "Me too." He noticed how bright blue his eyes were. He looked at the clock and chuckled awkwardly. "We've been sitting in the Pinkberry parking lot for almost three hours!"

"Oh shit," Michael agreed. "Do you wanna go somewhere else? Like, the park or the movies or something?" he offered.

Jeremy sighed happily. "I dunno. How about we go back to your place? I don't need to be home until around dinnertime, when the Squip wants me home."

"Whatever you want," Michael said, turning the stereo up on a soft acoustic guitar melody.

\---

Michael led Jeremy up the stairs of his apartment building. He felt slightly self-conscious showing blue-blooded Jeremy his dingy apartment, but quickly reassured himself that Jeremy wouldn't care once he saw his retro Gamecube. "Welcome to mi casa," he said upon opening the door. He really should've cleaned.

Empty bottles of Mountain Dew Red were littered on just about every flat surface. Blank cassette tapes were piled on the table for when Michael felt the urge to tape a new playlist. Various nerdy merchandise was scattered around; a companion cube from Portal, a Hylian shield hung on the wall along with an Apocalypse of the Damned poster, a Charmander plushie on the TV stand (a birthday gift from Rich.) Pizza boxes and Chinese takeout containers were overflowing from the trash can. A beat up stereo, a Walkman, and a better pair of Bluetooth speakers sat on the rarely used dinner table. "Sorry it's so messy," Michael apologized.

"It's perfect," Jeremy smiled, already flopping down on the ratty couch, content. "What games do you have on this thing?" he asked, gesturing to the Gamecube.

"Well, for starters I have Windwaker, Resident Evil, and, of course, Smash," Michael listed, sitting next to Jeremy.

"Oh, I'll kick your ass in Smash," Jeremy replied, reaching for a controller and handing one to Michael.

"You're on, Jeremy," Michael challenged, turning on the Gamecube.

\---

Michael didn't know if he was surprised or not when Jeremy chose Jigglypuff and subsequently kicked his ass. "That's bullshit, this is bullshit," Michael whined, lamenting his choice of Bowser as he threw his controller down on the table. "We should've bumped it up to five stock like I suggested."

"I won fair and square, Mikey," Jeremy laughed, moving his shoulders and hips in a victory dance. "You put up a valiant effort though, I must admit."

Michael thought for a moment and then tackled Jeremy, pinning him to the couch. "I let you win, Jere," he said smugly.

"You wish!" Jeremy responded, raising an eyebrow. Michael's eyes darted to the sliver of midriff that was exposed as Jeremy's shirt rode up and he got an idea. Michael grabbed both of Jeremy's hands and pinned them above his head with one hand. Jeremy turned light pink, confused. "What're you-"

Michael slid a hand up Jeremy's shirt, tickling him mercilessly. "Surprise attack!" he announced, Jeremy yelping and squirming under him.

"Oh my god, stop it! Stop!" he cried between fits of giggles. Michael cackled evilly, refusing to let up. Jeremy flailed like a fish out of water, screaming nonsense and curses. "Jesus fucking Christ Michael, you're gonna make me piss myself on your couch!" he laughed, finally managing to push Michael off of him. Michael landed on the floor next to the couch, immobilized by laughter.

Jeremy jumped down and straddled his waist, unable to pin him down due to his fit of giggling. "God, you're such an asshole!"

"It's my specialty," Michael replied, wiping a tear from his eye. As their laughter died down, he realized what position they were in. He felt his face turn a deep shade of red as he looked at Jeremy, who was comfortably sat on his hips. The colorful sunlight from the beginnings of the sunset that filtered in through the windows cast Jeremy in a gorgeous light, and his wide grin and messy hair made him even more beautiful to Michael. His breath caught in his throat as Jeremy looked back down at him, his vivid aquamarine eyes locking with Michael's sorrel brown ones. His heart threatened to beat out of his chest, a tingling sensation traveling through his entire body.

Before Michael could get too carried away in his own thoughts, Jeremy's phone rang. "Fuck," he sighed, climbing off of Michael. "It's already past seven. Squip's gonna kill me," he grumbled, picking up the phone. "Hey."

Michael couldn't hear the other half of the phone call as he stood. "Yeah. Yes, I know what time it is, Squip. Fine. Fine. I'll be home soon." He tersely hung up, shoving his phone back in his pocket. "He wants me home ASAP. He's pissed."

Michael grabbed his car keys and wrapped a lazy arm around Jeremy. "You sure you want to go home right now if he's pissed?"

"Of course I don't want to go home. But if I stayed, he'd be even more pissed," Jeremy sighed, relaxing into Michael's touch. He grabbed Michael's forearm and held his arm around him. Michael's skin burned where he touched it, and he was sure he was blushing. "Thanks for having me over and everything."

"No problem, Jere." Michael had to bite back an instinctive 'I love you.' That would definitely be crossing a line. "Ready to go?"

"No, but we gotta," he replied reluctantly, squeezing Michael's arm.

\---

Michael slowed to a stop at the curb by Jeremy's mansion. "Time to say bye, I guess."

"Uuugh," Jeremy groaned, leaning over on Michael's shoulder. "I don't wanna gooooo."

"Dude, I don't want Squip to hate you any more than he does," Michael laughed, ruffling Jeremy's hair affectionately. "C'mon, buddy." He gently pushed him off.

Jeremy retaliated with a hug, squeezing Michael as tight as he could. "Thank you so much for everything. For being my friend," he said sincerely, muffled by Michael's shoulder.

Michael hugged him back, smiling. "Thank you for being an awesome person." Jeremy finally drew back and was about to get out when Michael remembered. "Oh, Jere?"

"Yeah, Michael?" Jeremy asked.

"Can you make sure you don't tell Squip or your mother anything about me? Not my profession, or even my name. I just... everyone at work doesn't want me to hang out with you because you might tell Veronica something and she'd find out about the investigation," Michael rambled, hoping Jeremy didn't take any offense.

Jeremy nodded solemnly. "Of course, Mikey. I totally understand. I'll make sure I don't slip."

"Thanks, Jeremy. You have no idea how much that means to me." Michael reached over and squeezed Jeremy's hand. "Bye! See you later, Jere."

Jeremy squeezed back and got out of the car. "Goodbye, Michael!" He waved and walked up to the gate, punching in a code and entering the courtyard. He noticed Jeremy had the cassette tape Michael gave him after Pinkberry in his hand. Michael made sure he was in before driving away, chest buzzing. God. Jeremy Heere was going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *the squip enters playing spookily in the distance*
> 
> Thanks for reading! All the comments you guys leave make my day <3 <3 <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO ANOTHER CHAPTER but also! This one has a very sight body horror warning so tread lightly if eye trauma bothers you!

Michael woke up the next morning to the Pokémon theme's introductory drum solo blasting directly into his ear. He flinched, blinking rapidly as he tried to locate his phone. He quickly swiped to accept the call. "Hello?"

"Michael Mell what the fuck have you done." Rich. His voice was brimming with anger.

Michael fought back a yawn and looked at the time, only 7:12. "What are you talking about? Why'd you call me so early?"

"You know how I get to work early every day, right? Well, when I stumbled up to the front door this fine morning, there was a fucking EYEBALL. I think it was HUMAN, Michael. It was- there was- there was a note, too, Michael. Let me read it to you. 'I'm watching you, Mell. X. O. X. O.' I tried to check the cameras, but surprise! Whoever did it turned off every single fucking camera in the building. Do you have any fucking idea what this is about?" Rich's voice was laden with fear and fury as he explained the story to Michael, almost talking too quickly to understand.

Michael's brain short circuited. This was Squip. This was fucking Squip, wasn't it? He recalled something that Jeremy said the day previous- he had a fake eye. That, and the "watching you" text confirmed Michael's theory. Oh god, could it be Reyes's eye? He thought about the X. O. X. O. "...I think it was Gossip Girl, Rich," Michael said in the most serious voice he could muster.

Rich snorted. "Shut the fuck up, this is serious. Who did you piss off to the point of putting a human eyeball on the fucking front step?"

Michael sighed. "You're gonna hate me."

He could practically hear Rich rolling his eyes. "Already do."

Michael relented. "I may or may not have gotten Pinkberry with Jeremy yesterday."

Rich huffed on the other end. "Jesus Christ, Michael. You're never going to listen to me, are you."

Michael paused. "You're... not as mad as I was expecting."

Rich's lisp became prominent. "Well, it seems like we have other things to worry about than who you're boning, Michael!"

"We're not boning, Rich, we got frozen yogurt."

"Shut the fuck up and continue."

Michael paused. "Can't do both of those at once." He heard Rich scream in frustration on the other end and decided to continue. "Well, we were in my car after we ate the froyo, right? And this tall guy dressed in black comes up, knocks on my window. Before I can ask who he is, he's all, 'Hey, stepson!' He was Jeremy's stepdad. He knew my name, even though neither of us told him, and he left after a minute. Later, Jeremy tells me that his stepdad is a fucking HITMAN. He thinks that he killed Reyes. So, long story short, that may or may not be the eye of Reyes."

Rich gagged. "God, I'll have to send it to the lab for DNA testing. What's this guy's name?"

"Squip. Rhymes with quip. Weird fuckin' name, right?" Michael heard Rich knock something over. "Rich?"

"No. No no no, no, no. Michael, you did NOT piss off the Squip. Michael Mell, you are thoroughly fucked." Rich could be heard pacing.

"What, do you know him?" Michael asked, confused and still groggy. He put on his glasses.

"Yes, I know him. He's a deep web hitman from Japan. He has a robot eye and a prosthetic arm. He's more of a psychological warfare guy than a physical killer, but he's strong as hell either way. He, like, feeds this pill to his targets and they become totally subjected to his will. He gets in your head. Tells you what to do. It's fucking creepy, man," Rich explained. Michael shivered. Fuck, who did he just upset? He HAD to pick Jeremy, huh? The guy with a treasonous mother and a fucking executioner for a stepdad. He rubbed his face with his free hand.

"Well, shit. What do we do?" Michael asked.

Rich sighed. "You're really not gonna give up on this Jeremy kid, are ya?"

"No, Rich. He needs me."

Rich groaned. "Alright. Fine. Whatever. Fine. I'll help you. But this is a fucking horrible idea, I hope you know that."

"Trust me, I'm fully aware," Michael grumbled.

Rich continued speaking. "Best case scenario, you two stop talking and Squip stops bothering us. That's not gonna happen though, because I don't think his motive is micromanaging his stepson's sex life. Plan B, I guess, would be to confront Squip? Ask what he wants. If anything I've heard about him is true, he already knows everything about you, so don't lie. He probably wants the Veronica investigation to cease."

"Why don't we just turn in the evidence right now? Veronica gets hauled away, maybe Squip does too, problem solved." Michael sounded naïve, even to himself.

"We don't have any concrete evidence on Squip, so he wouldn't be locked up. I don't think we could ever get any evidence on him, considering the amount of experience he has in killing people and leaving no evidence. So he's still out and mega-pissed." Rich took a deep breath. "Maybe if we get Veronica arrested he would take it as a threat. Like, 'we aren't scared of you.' And one crazed jackass in jail is good enough. Maybe."

Michael jumped off his bed and stretched. "That seems like our best bet. Fuck, we're going to have to tell the rest of them."

"Not necessarily. We can say there wasn't a note, and we just jumped to the Squip conclusion. Pull up how he's Veronica's husband. The lengths I'm willing to go to for you are astounding, Mell," Rich chuckled sardonically.

"I know this and I appreciate you, even if you do have a bit of an arsonry problem." Michael shrugged on his hoodie. It smelled like Jeremy now, like clean linen laundry detergent and lavender.

"Come on, man, I burn down a house ONE TIME and I never live it down! Not to mention the scars!" Rich whined petulantly.

"Should've thought about that before you burned your crush's house down," Michael laughed, combing through his hair. "I'm on my way to HQ. Where's the eyeball now?"

Rich gagged a little. "I had to take a sterile plastic bag and reach through it and pick it up like you do with dog shit. Honestly, I'd rather someone leave dog shit on the doorstep than a human eye."

Michael chuckled, grabbing his car keys and running out the door. "I'll keep that in mind. I'm leaving now. Bye, Rich."

"Please haul ass so I don't have to be here alone anymore. I think it's looking at me."

\---

"Rich, you are such a fucking pussy! I expected, like, viscera and blood!" Michael exclaimed through a fit of laughter. It was just a brown eye, a perfect sphere, with minimal amounts of the optic nerve still attached.

"No, you just have a predisposed tolerance because of all those zombie games you play, you nerd!" Rich protested. He crossed his arms. "Anyway. I looked it up, and yes, Reyes' eyes are brown."

Michael made a noise. Damn, he wished he wasn't right all the time. "Well fuck. Won't it decay or something?"

Rich gagged again. "Sorry I keep gagging, it's just- so gross."

The front door opened and in walked Chloe. "Oh hey Michael, you're here early. Why is- OH MY GOD IS THAT REAL?" she screeched upon laying eyes on the eyeball.

"Yep. Was left on the doorstep. We think it's Reyes's," Michael explained.

"Holy shit," Chloe muttered.

"That's what I said!" Rich said.

"We should send it into the lab. Did the cameras pick up who did it?" She held the bag at arm's length.

"Nope. They were all convieniently shut off," said Michael.

"Well fuck. Anyways, today we're just compiling and filing a report of the evidence against Heere. We can file this... incident separately," she adjudicated, taking the eye bag with her as she left the room.

Michael took a big gulp of coffee and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He retrieved it and saw a text from Jeremy.

[8:25 AM] Jeremy: Oh my god I'm so sorry if Squip did something

[8:26 AM] Jeremy: Last night he wouldn't say anything to me and today he just said "you don't have to worry about that Michael anymore"

[8:27 AM] Jeremy: I don't know what he did but holy shit I'm sorry please don't be dead

Michael snorted and Rich leaned over to read his texts. He instinctively turned his phone the opposite direction, but figured that since Rich was now okay with his pursuit of Jeremy it was fine.

[8:27 AM] Michael: well good news! im not dead. but. uh. he did leave a human eyeball on the doorstep at my work. so thats something to wake up to lmao

[8:28 AM] Jeremy: :O OH MY GOD MICHAEL I AM S O S O R R Y

[8:28 AM] Michael: lmfaoo its chill i just dont know how to react?

[8:29 AM] Jeremy: Well... if I know anything about him, you shouldn't by any circumstances come to him. That's what he wants; he wants you to be in the same room as him so he can fuck you up.

"This kid's smart," Rich muttered under his breath.

"I wouldn't have chosen him if he was stupid!" Michael replied sassily.

[8:30 AM] Jeremy: So... I'd say you should turn in the evidence against Mother. He'll be like, "Oh shit, they aren't scared, fuck"

[8:30 AM] Jeremy: At least, I think

"If only someone had that plan before!" Rich snapped. Michael shushed him.

[8:31 AM] Michael: thanks jere. ur the bomb

[8:32 AM] Jeremy: No you are!

[8:32 AM] Jeremy: Oh!! I was gonna play the tape you gave me but I don't have a cassette player!! I'm going to have to go to the store sometime today, lol

"Already made him a playlist, Casanova?" Rich smirked, nudging him with an elbow.

Michael jabbed him back. "No, I gave him my weekly best-of playlist, dweeb."

[8:33 AM] Michael: oh jere if i had known that i wouldve lent you my walkman!

[8:34 AM] Jeremy: It's okay!!

[8:34 AM] Jeremy: Okay I gtg mother just got home

[8:35 AM] Jeremy: Byeeee <3

[8:36 AM] Michael: bye!! <3 :p

Rich quirked an eyebrow. "Ooh, already at the heart emoji stage? And two exclamation points? You're really going steady, aren't you!" Michael punched him gently in the shoulder.

"I rescind my exclamation point," Michael laughed, shoving his phone back in his pocket.

"Who're you talking about?" asked Jake as he walked in. "Michael finally got a boyf?" he teased.

"No!" "Yes!" Michael and Rich yelled simultaneously.

"Who? Who? C'mon, you can't say that and not tell me who!" Jake said, dropping his bag and walking over to the pair.

Michael promptly turned crimson and looked at Rich. He dug them into this hole and now he had to dig them out, dammit. "Met him on Tinder," Rich spat out smugly, sensing Michael's discomfort and worsening it.

"No- I- We didn't- Jesus Christ, Rich," Michael sputtered.

Jake shrugged. "Good for you, man. You've been single for forever, basically." He leaned over and pecked Rich on the cheek. "It's about time you got someone, eh?"

Michael sighed and rolled his eyes. "You two are gross." He left and sat at his computer, figuring he'd better get to organizing the file report.

\---

The rest of the day, Michael was on edge. He couldn't relax or stop bouncing his leg; the Squip was directly threatening him. Just Rich's description of the way he killed people made him squirm. When the sun set and Michael decided it was time to go home, he felt both relieved and terrified. Squip knew where his work was, but he was going to be alone in his apartment for the night. As Michael drove home, he couldn't stop thinking about Jeremy. Jeremy, who had to live with him 24/7.

Michael flopped on his bed and dozed off as soon as he got home. He was exhausted from worrying all day. He hadn't felt his anxious since high school. His phone's text tone woke him up from his light sleep and he waited a minute before picking it up.

[11:12 PM] Jeremy: Michael can I come over or can we like meet somewhere??

[11:13 PM] Michael: what why

[11:13 PM] Jeremy: I was trying to sleep and I had a really bad nightmare and I need you

Michael got out of bed instantly, putting his glasses and hoodie back on. (This kid went to sleep before 11? Crazy.)

[11:14 PM] Michael: of course, jere, where do you want to meet?

[11:15 PM] Jeremy: The midway point between our houses is the park I think. Wanna meet there?

[11:15 PM] Michael: okay yeah sure

[11:16 PM] Jeremy: I'm sorry for making you get out of bed and everything it's just really bad tonight and you always have a way of calming me down

[11:17 PM] Michael: its totally chill bro!!! im always gonna be here 4 u no matter what

[11:18 PM] Jeremy: <3 <3 <3

[11:18 PM] Michael: <33333

Michael pocketed his phone and left, heart pounding.

\---

"Michael!" Jeremy yelled, his voice echoing through the deserted park.

Michael saw him running towards him and waving in the dim light of the street lamps. "Hey Jeremy, what's up?" Michael asked as Jeremy barreled into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Nightmares. I've had them ever since I was a kid and I never got them to go away, except on the nights when I wore your hoodie. So I figured I'd hang out with you some to calm myself down, y'know? We don't even have to talk, I just need to know you're there," Jeremy explained sheepishly into Michael's back.

Michael blinked. The only time Jeremy felt safe was when he was surrounded by him, Michael thought, and his chest swelled. Damn, he was getting sappy. "Yeah, reasonable. D'ya wanna swing for a little bit?"

Jeremy nodded and grabbed Michael's hand in his, running to the swingset built for much smaller children. Jeremy fit just fine, but Michael had to squeeze a little, making them both giggle.

After a couple of minutes of swinging in silence, Jeremy asked a question. "Michael... why are you friends with me?"

Michael looked at him, barely able to make out a face in the faint moonlight. "Because you're amazing, Jeremy. I don't think I've ever met a person who likes old games, music, and shitty Mountain Dew like I do. And, I mean, you're one of the nicest and genuinely kindhearted people I've ever met in my life," Michael said quietly, locking eyes with Jeremy.

Jeremy turned red and hid his face in his hands. "Oh, no, you're just saying that! I'm a... I'm a nerd!"

Michael laughed, reaching over to pull his hands away. "And I love it," he breathed. His eyes darted down to Jeremy's mouth. He was inches away, it would be so easy to close the gap and kiss him, he thought. He paused, trying to make a decison. His heart was hammering in his chest, telling him to go for it, go for it.

Fuck it, he thought. In a surge of courage, he leaned forward, connecting their lips gently. His eyes fluttered shut as his blood pounded in his ears, pressing his lips against Jeremy's. They were chapped, but after a second, Michael felt him kiss back. Michael threaded his hands into Jeremy's hair happily, deepening the kiss. Jeremy was inexperienced, and it was obvious by the way his teeth clacked against Michael's, but he didn't mind at all. Michael felt the affection in his chest burst, warmth spreading through his entire body, burning where he made contact with Jeremy.

They pulled away. Jeremy was bright red and obviously overwhelmed, blue eyes open wide. "O-Oh my god. You just kissed me."

Michael flashed his signature goofy grin. "Really? I didn't notice," he joked.

Jeremy blinked a few times, apparently still in shock. "You... just kissed me. We just kissed. Do... do you like me?"

Michael laughed at his immature wording. "Yes, Jeremy. I like you. Quite a bit." He slid his hand into Jeremy's, intertwining their fingers. Jeremy's smaller hand fit into Michael's perfectly.

Jeremy smiled, looking at their hands. "Well, I like you too."

Michael burst into laughter as he realized the situation. "We are grown-ass men! We are twenty-one year old men who just kissed on the swingset and said we liked each other. Holy shit."

Jeremy joined in, and it was the two of them, gently swinging, holding hands, against the world. Michael's friends didn't like their relationship and neither did Jeremy's parents, but fuck it, they had each other, and that's all that mattered.

"Michael, it's past two. D'ya think we should go home?" Jeremy piped up.

Michael checked his phone and, sure enough, it was 2:14 A. M. He sighed, squeezing Jeremy's hand. "We should. I don't want to, though."

"Me neither. Squip's gonna kill me if he finds out I was gone, though," Jeremy mentioned, and Michael deflated. He forgot they lived in a world with Squip.

They stood and walked to the sidewalk where they met. Michael hugged Jeremy tightly, not wanting to ever let him go back to those shitty parents. Jeremy deserved the world, and he was stuck with Veronica and Squip.

Jeremy mumbled something inaudibly into Michael's shoulder. "What's that, Jere?" More mumbling. "Jeremy, I can't hear you, what is it?" Michael asked, pulling away so he could hear him.

Jeremy shook his head. "Unimportant... I already miss you."

Michael laughed, ruffling Jeremy's hair affectionately. "We're gonna see each other tomorrow, probably. You know I'll come when you call."

"Yeah, but tonight if I ever go to sleep." Oh, right. Michael had forgotten why they rendez-voused in the first place. Before he could question it, he was stripping off his hoodie. "Oh, Michael, I can't take this, I just gave it back!" Jeremy gasped.

Michael offered it. "If you can sleep with it, take it. Hopefully it'll still smell like me." He smiled at Jeremy when he finally took the sweatshirt, throwing it on. He leaned forward and kissed Jeremy on the forehead gingerly. "See you later, Jere."

Jeremy nudged Michael's forehead with his. "Bye, Mikey," he greeted before turning and walking the other way. It pained Michael to watch him leave so soon after he found that Jeremy loved him back, but it was necessary for him to avoid the wrath of the Squip.

The walk back to his apartment was boring and empty. Michael fell back into bed and heard his phone ping again.

[3:02 AM] Jeremy: <3

[3:03 AM] Michael: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's kinda weird but honestly tell me the Squip isn't the kind of guy to leave an eyeball on a porch as a warning (also it was necessary to prove how batshit crazy he is oops)
> 
> Anyways thanks for all the comments & kudos!! Ya'll are the nicest people ever <33


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello naughty children its attempted murder time
> 
> More warnings for this chapter! Knives. Scalpels. Honestly it's pretty tame & not very detailed so I think everyone will be fine;;
> 
> Enjoy!

The next day, work was boring. Michael had to keep himself from texting Jeremy every five minutes. Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy. Hours after the fact, Michael couldn't believe that he actually reciprocated his feelings. He kept biting his lip absentmindedly as he entered lines of code. He had a free day, so he figured he'd pick back up his old habit of donating the money of greedy billionaires to charities. He was halfway through hacking the firewall of a CEO's website to mine for his password when Rich sidled into the seat next to him.

Rich dropped a newspaper on the desk next to Michael's keyboard. Michael hesitantly lowered his headphones, looking at the cover story. "You'll be Heere-ing from my lawyers," Rich read the headline out loud. "Veronica Heere arrested as the kingpin of an information smuggling ring."

Michael smiled at Rich. "Hell yeah. It's about damn time, I was getting sick of this investigation."

Rich rolled his eyes. "We can only hope that the Squip will leave us alone now. Anyways, how's Jeremy feeling about it?"

Michael shrugged and checked his phone; still no texts. "He hasn't said anything about it. When did the arrest happen?"

"Early. Like, four A.M. early. It's kind of weird that Jeremy hasn't texted you about it, right?" Rich mentioned. Michael felt the familiar sense of anxiety fill his chest like poison. Why didn't he text him? Was he in trouble? "I mean, I'm sure he has a lot on his mind, so I can understand why he would wait to tell you," Rich continued upon seeing Michael's panicked face.

Michael ran a hand through his hair to try and calm back down. "Yeah. I'll text him."

[10:43 AM] Michael: hey man i heard the news about ur mom

[10:44 AM] Michael: are u okay?? do u need me to come over??

No immediate reply. His chest constricted. Michael sighed and put the phone down. Breathe, Mell. He was probably fine. Probably.

Rich rubbed his shoulder gently. "I shouldn't have said anything," he mumbled. "It's okay, Michael. C'mon, we should be celebrating right now! We finally got the old hag locked up! Let me treat you to lunch. Please, Mikey?" he said, voice full of energy.

Michael took a deep breath and pushed the anxiety down. "Yeah, sure. Pizza?"

Rich flashed his slightly gap-toothed grin. "Definitely!"

\---

Halfway through a pepperoni pizza, Michael's phone vibrated again.

[11:47 AM] Jeremy: Can you come over?

Michael ceased stuffing his face for a second to reply.

[11:48 AM] Michael: of course jere! right now?

[11:48 AM] Jeremy: Right now.

Rich looked offended. "Texting at the table with a hot pizza in front of you? What's up?" he asked through a mouthful of pizza. Michael showed Rich his phone. "Boyf wants you to go over to his house. Okay. I'll cover for you at work. Sick cousin?" Michael laughed, nodding. Rich knew him (and his excuses for ditching work) so well.

"Sorry for skipping out on the second half of our lunch date," Michael apologized, wiping his face with a napkin.

"Can you throw a drink in my face so it feels more authentic?" Rich joked. "Later, Mike. Go to your man."

Michael winked and finger-gunned him as he walked away, content that he was going to see his... What was he? His friend? His boyfriend? Michael thought that "boyf" was a pretty accurate word, considering the casual nature of the relationship. Boyf.

\---

Michael parked his car and took out a bottle of Red Mountain Dew. He figured Jeremy would appreciate the gesture. Again, the gate opened before Michael could text Jeremy to let him know he was there. He walked through the yard and up to the door and paused; he normally didn't get this far without Jeremy assaulting him. He knocked on the door awkwardly. Where was Jeremy?

To Michael's surprise, Squip answered the door. He instantly felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Squip looked a lot less put-together than when they met at Pinkberry; he had shadows under his eyes and messy dark hair, along with a sickly pale complexion.

"Hello, Michael. I'm assuming Jeremy sent for you? He's in his room. Come in," Squip said, leaning against the doorframe casually. His voice was smooth as ever, but this time to Michael it was more creepy than quirky. Suddenly Michael remembered what Jeremy said about not being in the same room as Squip. This was a trap, Michael realized. Jeremy wasn't here. Squip must've texted him from his phone!

"Uh... nevermind, I'll just go," Michael stammered, turning and preparing to run from the house as fast as he could.

"Clever girl," Squip laughed before Michael broke for it. He didn't get five feet before he felt a prick in his neck. He felt his muscles contract and weaken, and he dropped the Mountain Dew. Fuck, he must've hit him with a tranquilizer. With the last bit of fading strength, he turned to look at Squip. He could’ve sworn he could see Jeremy behind him in the foyer. Squip smiled down at Michael as he sank to his knees. "I warned you." Michael's vision went black and he collapsed.

\---

When Michael woke next, he was tied to a chair. He slowly blinked himself to a waking state, still fighting against the last dregs of the tranquilizer in his bloodstream. He tried to gather as much information as possible, despite the fact that his brain felt like cotton. He was tied to a metal folding chair with heavy duty rope. His mouth was duct taped shut and his wrists were tied behind his back. His ankles were also tied together. He was lucky he still had his glasses and wasn't blindfolded. The room looked like a basement; no windows and cold concrete walls.

The door opened and Squip walked in. "Ah, you're awake! We can begin!" he said happily. He wheeled in what looked like a medical tray with various items; Michael could only pick out a medicine bottle and various scalpels. Scalpels?

Michael screamed against the duct tape as loudly as he could. Squip rolled his eyes and walked over, ripping the duct tape off in one smooth motion. Michael screamed again out of pain. "What the fuck are you doing? Where's Jeremy?"

Squip laughed emotionlessly. "Why so chatty?"

Michael felt his heart pounding in a completely different and infinitely worse way than it did when he was with Jeremy. "Because you're about to KILL me!" His voice cracked.

Squip cocked an eyebrow. "Kill you? Not yet, Michael. I'm just trying to look out for my stepson," he assured in a sickly saccharine voice.

"By killing his best friend?" Michael yelped.

Squip sighed, picking up a scalpel and playing with it. "Before he met you, he never snuck out of the house. You're a bad influence. You got his mother arrested." His voice began to seethe more and more as he went on. "I'm trying to protect them, Michael, can't you see? You hurt Veronica and you hurt Jeremy, so I hurt you. Two birds with one stone."

Michael gulped. Fuck, he was actually going to die here, wasn't he? He was going to die at the hands of his boyf's crazy stepdad. Oh my god, this was actually happening. He felt tears prick at his eyes and he tried to will them away.

"Oh, he's crying! How cute!” Squip laughed. “I’m just trying to help Jeremy, Michael. You know, I installed a GPS tracker in his phone. I got confused when I saw he was at a ratty apartment complex, because he doesn’t have friends. Veronica raised him to be the perfect son; he was quiet, reserved, obeyed directions. I came in a few years ago, when he was in high school. All of a sudden, now that you’re in the picture, he stopped being so.. Pliable. Now, he doesn’t listen to us. Now, he sneaks out at night to go to parks. I don’t suppose you had anything to do with that, did you?” His voice was unnaturally calm as he casually played with the scalpel. He rolled up Michael’s sleeve, making him shiver.

“Fuck you, Squip,” Michael spat. He remembered that Christine told him once how to escape from being tied up like he was, but he couldn’t remember it for the life of him. He thought back to when Jenna first offered him the job and said being kidnapped could be an occupational hazard and he thought she was joking. Surprise. “Why don’t you just kill me, huh? Instead of rambling about your shitty relationship with your stepson.”

Squip sneered at him, lightly dragging the tip of the knife along his veins, not deep enough to cut. “Guess you’re not as smart as Jeremy thought you were. Ransom, Mell. My goal is to get your little group of idiots to rescind your statement on Veronica. She’s in police custody right now. It’s not too late to say you fabricated the whole thing.”

Michael rolled his eyes and was reminded of his pounding headache. “The press has already taken this and ran with it, Squip. It’s a bit too late. Even if she does get out, her carefully-maintained reputation is ruined. She’s lucky if she can get a job at McDonald’s, much less a seat in Congress.”

Squip withdrew suddenly, making Michael flinch. “I think I’ve had enough of your chatter. Here, drink up.” He retrieved a glass of water from the tray and held it to Michael’s lips. Michael closed his mouth as firmly as he could, worried that the water was drugged. Squip sighed and grabbed Michael’s jaw and wrenched it open, making Michael gasp in water. He felt an oblong pill in his mouth-the one that Rich was talking about! Shit, he had to make sure not to swallow it. He held it under his tongue and swallowed the water. Squip smiled at him. “There. Isn’t so hard, is it? Before I go…”

He pulled out Michael’s phone from a pocket in his trench coat. He seemingly opened the camera and angled the phone as to capture Michael’s entire body. “Say cheese.” The flash went off and he began typing. “Who should I send this to, hm? Jeremy? Who’s ‘Rich Bitch’?” Michael had to keep himself from laughing as he saw Squip’s confusion upon scrolling through his contact list. He was fairly proud of himself for his esoteric naming system. The only name he hadn’t made a strange inside joke was Jeremy’s, because they didn’t have any yet. He made a mental note to at the very least put a heart emoji next to his name.

Squip pocketed his phone again. “I just sent it to the first five people. And Jeremy, of course. The caption was ‘Come find me.’ You think they’ll appreciate my sense of humor?” he sardonically laughed, wheeling the tray out the door and slamming it behind him.

Michael spat out the pill as soon as he left. It had already dissolved a little on his tongue, which was a weird sensation. It coated his mouth entirely and he shuddered thinking of what would’ve happened if he had actually swallowed it. Rich had said it made you easily controlled and suggestible; the concept was terrifying to Michael. He figured he should try to make the most of his time alone and tried to loosen his bonds. He slowly brought his hands and ankles apart, gently creating a small amount of slack.

He sat in silence for a while. He had no way of knowing what time it was due to the lack of windows. He thought about Jeremy. God, he hoped he was okay. He’d probably freak out when he saw the picture of Michael, and Michael couldn’t help calm him down. He thought back on their entire relationship. It’s been less than a week and Michael has fallen head-over-heels for this anxious, lanky nerd, and he was about to be tortured for it. He threw his head back to look at the ceiling, anxious. What was Squip going to do to him? He didn’t take the pill that Rich insisted was so important to his strategy, so he’d be fully awake for whatever he did. He shivered.

“Okay, the pill should be taking effect by now.” Squip entered the room, slamming the door behind him. “Can you nod for me?”

Shit, Michael thought. He had to act like he was drugged now. He lazily nodded his head, keeping his eyes half-open.

“Good, good. I’ve been thinking of what to do, and I think I’m going to have you do some things for me,” Squip said, putting on blue medical gloves and surveying the tray. Michael noticed there were more knives and syringes this time. He forced himself to nod slowly to keep up the illusion.

Squip decided on a wickedly sharp paring knife. He gently sliced off the rope around Michael’s hands. Michael heard his blood rushing in his ear. How potent was that pill that he expected him to be so out of it he couldn’t fight back? Michael let his arms loll at his sides.

Squip gently cut a long vertical slit out of the hoodie and shirt underneath it between Michael’s stomach and his ribs. Why is he going to such lengths to cut only the clothing? Also, fuck this guy! Michael has had that hoodie since freshman year of high school!

“They say they aren’t considering bargaining. So I’m gently letting them know what’s happening,” Squip mumbled to himself as he ripped the tear open more. A slightly larger area of Michael’s skin was exposed and he took a step back.

To Michael’s surprise, he handed the knife to him. He positioned his hands around the handle of the knife and rotated it so the blade was facing inwards, the cold point touching Michael’s skin.

“When I say go, you will impale yourself with that knife. Do you understand?” Squip instructed calmly.

Holy fuck. Holy fuck, this guy was actually insane. He had to turn it on him, he had to take him off guard and stab him, Michael couldn’t stab someone! He couldn’t! He felt anxiety rise in his throat, the familiar feeling of heavy metal gathering in his stomach, weighing him down, threatening to drag him through the ground. He nodded.

Squip smirked, retrieving Michael’s phone again. “Good boy, Michael. Here, smile for the camera.” He lifted the phone and pressed record. Michael lifted his head and bared his teeth in more of a snarl than a smile. “I said smile,” Squip growled. Michael trembled in fear and slowly smiled. His palms grew sweaty around the hilt of the blade. What was he going to do? He’d better make a decision quick…

“Go.”

Michael froze. The knife drew a thick drop of blood.

The door flew open. In came Jeremy, armed with a tranquilizer gun and shaky. He was wearing an unusually thick coat-hopefully bulletproof. Michael sighed loudly in relief, wracked by a sob. The paring knife clattered to the ground and Squip snapped to look at who the intruder was. "Jeremy makes an entrance," he whispered and pulled the trigger.

A tranquilizer flew into Squip's jugular before he could react. Oh my god, Michael realized that was Christine's favorite gun, the one she was testing tranquilizers with earlier. Did that mean they were working together?

Squip snarled and tore the tranquilizer out of his neck and threw it to the ground. He grabbed Jeremy by the throat and held him up so he was face-to-face with him. Michael could see the exposed circuitry on his prosthetic arm and became confused. He must've modified it, probably for extra strength, as Jeremy wriggled and gasped in his grasp.

"Jeremy, I'm doing this for you. I'm doing this for you and Veronica," he growled. Jeremy struggled for air, trying to pull Squip's hands off of his neck.

"Don't fucking touch him!" Michael screamed. He struggled to reach where the knife had fallen. It was a foot away; so close yet so agonizingly far. He stretched his leg as far as he could and tried to slowly inch the blade closer and closer so he could pick it up with his hands.

"Why are you able to defy me?" Squip asked incredulously. Realization dawned on him and he momentarily loosened the grip on Jeremy's throat, making him gasp in air. "You didn't swallow the pill, did you? Oh, you son of a bitch!" he snarled. He tightened his grasp on Jeremy, holding him up more.

Jeremy reached into the coat and pulled something out of an inner pocket. It was the bottle of Red Mountain Dew Michael had dropped on their porch. Michael watched in amazement as Jeremy struggled to uncap the drink. "What do you think that's going to do, Jeremy?" Squip laughed.

Jeremy looked Squip in the eye with such ferocity even Michael was scared. He calmly poured the drink onto his robotic arm.

Sparks flew. Squip screamed, dropping Jeremy immediately. He landed on all fours, hacking and coughing, trying to inhale as much air as possible. He crawled over to Michael as soon as he could, grabbing the knife and cutting his bonds.

"Michael, oh my god, I'm so glad you're okay, Michael, Michael," he rambled, tears pricking at his eyes. He kept repeating Michael's name as he reached up to touch their foreheads, breathing heavily. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Jeremy wrapped his arms around Michael, who did the same. "I'm okay, it's okay, Jeremy, I love you," he whispered, stroking his hair. He withdrew slightly from Jeremy to kiss his face; he kissed his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, his chin, his lips, reminding him that he's there.

The tranquilizer seemed to have finally caught up with Squip. He sank to the floor in a puddle of Mountain Dew Red, arm sparking and twitching.

The door flew off its hinges. In marched Jenna, followed by Brooke, Jake, Rich, and Christine. All of them were armed and pointing at Squip. "Hands in the air, this is the- ...Michael?" Jenna pensively lowered her gun. "And Jeremy Heere?"

Michael realized he was sitting in a folding chair with a crying boy in his lap holding him close while a cyborg laid on the floor beside them, convulsing in a puddle of Mountain Dew. He coughed awkwardly. "It's a long story. Can we subdue Squip before we all explain?"

Jenna nodded apprehensively. "Yeah. Good idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JEREMY MAKES AN ENTRANCE
> 
> This chapter was hard to write for me so I hope you guys like it hhhh;;
> 
> Next chapter wraps everything up & I may or may not add another drabble as an extra chapter who knows. But for now, look forward to the last chapter! Yay.
> 
> Thanks again for all the comments & love <3333


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOO BOY. The last chapter! Sorry this one's a little late, I literally rewrote it three times skdksf
> 
> Also, sorry it's short. It was originally going to be in the same chapter as the last one but I decided against it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Enjoy!

If you had asked Michael to guess what he'd be doing that day, sitting at a dinner table with five of his friends in SWAT gear while his boyfriend made tea in the kitchen (and his crazy assassin stepfather was tied up to a chair) would not have been one of his guesses.

Jeremy came back from the kitchen and handed a cup of tea to everyone at the table. "I feel like a domestic housewife," Jeremy complained. Michael snorted. "So, I say Michael explains first." A general consensus was reached.

Michael sighed and looked at him. There were dark purple finger-shaped bruises on either side of his neck. "Well, Rich and I were at lunch when I got a text from you. Or rather, your phone..."

As he recounted what happened, his company made noises of disbelief. Rich punched the unconscious Squip a couple of times. Jeremy leaned on Michael's shoulder and rubbed his arm to show support.

"And... he was going to make me stab myself in the stomach. And then you came in, Jeremy," Michael finished, wrapping an arm around him. If the rest of the agency didn't know before, he figured they knew after they walked in on them crying and cuddling. He was so tired of lying. He almost just died; he thought that he should be able to do whatever the fuck he wanted, including putting an arm around his damn boyfriend.

As Michael leaned back in his chair, he felt cold air hit the portion of his skin that was exposed. Shit, he'd have to sew up that tear.

"Guess it's time for my side of the story," Jeremy said, sitting up. He took a deep breath and began.

\---

A loud thud sounded from the floor beneath Jeremy's bed. He sleepily blinked, wondering why he woke up. An owl hooted outside his window and moonlight filtered through his curtains peacefully. He resigned to falling back asleep. A louder crash followed, and Jeremy bolted upright. A muffled cacophony of splintering wood and screaming people reached Jeremy's ears. What was happening downstairs?

He tiptoed slowly down the stairs in his pajamas to see what was happening, trying to calm his shaking limbs. He heard the policemen seize his mother before he saw them. She was screeching about her rights and lawyers, flailing in the grasp of two men. The door was broken down and slivers of wood were strewn around the foyer. His mother was handcuffed and the chief spoke into his radio; the only word Jeremy could make out was "apprehended." She was ushered out of the house.

Jeremy felt wetness on his face. He was crying. Why was he crying? He let the tears slide down his cheeks, unable to move from his spot on the stairs. It was quiet. He could hear crickets and owls outside. Moonlight streamed in through the frame where the door used to be and cast a blue sheen on the debris.

Then, Squip came. He screamed and yelled and went berserk. He stormed into the kitchen and threw the coffee maker at the wall. It exploded into little pieces upon impact, leaving a large dent in the wall. He placed his arm on the counter and swiped, shucking everything that was on it onto the floor. Miscellaneous papers, a vase filled with flowers he bought Mother for their anniversary, a bowl of fruit, a few glasses half-full of rosé all fell onto the ground, shattering upon impact.

Jeremy flinched, lost his balance, and fell down a few stairs. Squip turned at the speed of light. "Jeremy?"

He hurriedly wiped away his tears and stood to face his stepfather. "Yeah." He felt his nose and cheeks burn.

"What are you doing down here? Go back to bed," Squip demanded, walking over to the stairs where Jeremy stood. He didn't flinch as he walked on shards of glass and wood.

"My mom just got arrested, and you're telling me to go back to my room?" Jeremy asked incredulously, voice wavering. More tears fell, gathering on his jaw.

Squip slapped him. His cheek stung as he toppled to the ground, yelping in surprise. "I said, go to bed."

Jeremy stood and walked wordlessly up to his room. He nursed his still-stinging cheek and looked at it in the bathroom mirror before going to his room. A solid red handprint rested on his right cheek. He heard the sounds of welding downstairs-Squip was modifying his arm again, wasn't he? He always did that when he was angry. Jeremy sighed and collapsed in his bed again.

When he woke up again, it was midday. The right side of his face was very sore. He got changed and went downstairs to eat breakfast, exhausted. To his surprise and chagrin, Squip was sitting at the table, reading a newspaper. "Good morning, Jeremy." He noticed the floor was swept and the door was replaced.

Jeremy didn't acknowledge him and instead walked to the cupboard, reaching for a bowl. As Jeremy poured in milk, Squip spoke up again. "I'm going to make it better, Jeremy." He added cereal and reluctantly sat at the table as far away from Squip as possible.

His thoughts wandered to Michael as he ate his cereal. He felt warmth blossom in his chest upon remembering their kiss the night previous. In all honesty, he couldn't believe that Michael liked him back. He was head over heels when he first saw him in the bathroom, handsome and sweet, and now that he knew him more he was even more in love. Was this what it was like for normal people? He remembered his mother and felt guilty. He got her arrested.

He got her arrested.

"I'll fix it, okay, Jeremy?" Squip said again.

"I'm going for a walk," Jeremy announced, pushing himself away from the table. He left his half-eaten bowl of cereal on the table and left, slamming the new door on his way out.

Birds were chirping. The sun was shining. Trees swayed gently in the wind. Jeremy hated it. How dare the world keep turning after what Jeremy did? He decided to walk through the trail behind his mansion, and walked around the house to the back. He began to follow the path absentmindedly. His body walked while his mind was in a million different places at once. Michael. Mother. Squip.

After an indeterminate amount of time, Jeremy decided he'd text Michael. He always made him feel better, no matter what. He reached in his pocket and realized he left it on the table. Dammit. He decided to walk back, dreading encountering Squip again.

He finally approached the house and entered through the back door. He snuck through the mansion until he was in the kitchen. His phone was on the table where he left it. But Squip was at the door and was that Michael's voice he heard? He curiously walked towards the foyer and saw him standing in the doorway with a bottle of Mountain Dew. He came without Jeremy even texting him, he thought.

Then, Michael turned and began to ran. Squip laughed and withdrew a gun, shooting Michael in the neck. Jeremy gasped quietly. He grabbed his phone and ran before he could think about what he saw. He ran on the path all the way to the front of his neighborhood and he breathed heavily. He checked his messages.

Oh god. Squip texted Michael with his phone. Jeremy fought back tears as he tried to process what he had to do next. He had to save Michael from his stepfather.

He remembered one of Michael's friends he mentioned, Rich. He realized he didn't have his phone number and opened Instagram, desperately searching. He found an account with a picture of him and Michael. He was a short guy with burns all over his body, a red streak in his hair, and a gap-toothed grin. Jeremy pressed the Direct Messaging button.

jeremiah.heere : Hey, this is Jeremy Heere. Are you Michael Mell's friend?

The reply was almost instant.

getrichquick: yeah lol

getrichquick: hows ur date goin

Jeremy immediately felt guilty and typed a response.

jeremiah.heere: Well, uh. My stepfather may or may not have kidnapped him.

getrichquick: HOLY SHIT

getrichquick: im coming over whats ur address

jeremiah.heere: Can you just pick me up? I'm at the entrance to Middleborough Estates.

getrichquick: omw

Jeremy sighed and sat on the curb. This was fucking insane. His stepdad just kidnapped his crush and now he was getting said crush's friend to pick him up.

After a couple minutes of Jeremy sitting and contemplating his life decisions while trying his best not to be overcome with anxiety, Rich's red Volkswagen Beetle pulled up. He rolled down the windows.

"Hey... Rich?" Jeremy said, approaching the car.

"Yeah. Get in, loser, we're going shopping," Rich winked, opening the door. Jeremy climbed in hesitantly. If Michael's car was messy, Rich's was hopeless. The floor was covered in empty coffee cups and McDonald's bags. He had fuzzy dice hanging from the rearview mirror and a stuffed Zuko from The Last Airbender in his cupholder. "So what's the deal?" he asked.

Jeremy felt anxiety rise in his throat. "My stepdad is an assassin, the-"

"Squip. Yeah. I heard. How is he as a dad, by the way? Does he grill hamburgers and tell dad jokes?" Rich asked, only half joking.

Jeremy shrugged. "He's pretty bad. He has... quite a temper. Anyway, he texted Michael from my phone, and when he showed up, he tranqed him. I ran when that happened. I suspect he's holding him in the basement right now," he explained as Rich began driving.

"Lucky for you, our headquarters is only a couple of blocks from here. We'll drive there; it's pretty empty right now because we already got Veronica arrested. Sorry about that, by the way," Rich mentioned.

Jeremy laughed bitterly. "Yeah, it's totally fine. I hated her anyway. If I didn't, I wouldn't have given you the flash drive."

Rich pulled into what looked like an abandoned warehouse. He signaled for Jeremy to get out and follow him as he opened the door. Jeremy entered the base and was pleasantly surprised. The main room was fairly large with a circular table in the middle and computers on one wall.

Rich picked up a gun that was laid on the table and checked to make sure it was loaded. He popped the magazine back in, made sure the safety was on, and handed it to Jeremy. "Here. This is Christine's favorite, so don't break it or something. It's loaded with tranqs," he said, offering the gun to Jeremy.

Jeremy sputtered and turned pink. "W-What?! I-I-I could never shoot him! I don't even know how to shoot a gun!" he cried, refusing the weapon.

Rich cocked an eyebrow up at him. "Now's as good a time as any to learn." He nudged Jeremy's chin with the handle. "Take it." Jeremy reluctantly took it. Rich smiled. "That's the spirit. Now, wait here. I might be a while because I need to go round up all of our idiots. Just... wait here." He ran off into a side room and Jeremy looked at the gun. There was a flower inscription on the barrel.

Jeremy's phone pinged. A message from Michael? He opened it.

[3:16 PM] Multimedia message from Michael <3.

[3:17 PM] Michael <3: Come and find me.

Jeremy opened the picture. It was Michael, sweaty and angry, tied to a chair. He was smiling eerily. Jeremy panicked. He couldn't wait that long! Michael could be getting tortured! He looked at the gun in his hand. He shakily put it in the waistband of his jeans and left as quietly as he could. Once he was out of the base, he ran as fast as he could back to his house.

He began to breathe heavily and pant about halfway through the run, but he willed himself to continue. Every time he thought about how much his legs hurt, he remembered Michael and sprinted with new energy. He finally reached his house and was surprised to find a bottle of Mountain Dew on the lawn. Oh god, he thought, Michael. He sneaked in through the front door, heart pounding. He retrieved a bottle of water from the fridge and took big gulps, calming down. Once he had regained most of his strength, he steeled himself. He had to confront the Squip. He had to shoot him with a tranquilizer. Jeremy found one of Squip's jackets on the kitchen counter. He shrugged it on, concealing the Mountain Dew in one of the pockets. You never know, he told himsel. He took a deep breath and made his way to the basement.

He felt like he was going to a video game boss. But in video games, when you die you come back. This had much higher stakes. He paused at the door. Fuck, this was going to be hard. He may hate Squip, but he's still his stepfather. He shook his head to clear his thoughts; he was going to kill Michael. Blood rushed through his ears and adrenaline flooded his system. This was his time. It was now or never. He flicked the safety off.

He threw open the door and pointed the gun at Squip's neck. "Jeremy makes an entrance," he whispered and pulled the trigger.

\---

Jeremy laughed awkwardly. "That's the end of my story." Silence eveloped the room as the listeners digested the information.

The pregnant pause was broken by a question. "So... just to be completely clear... you two are a thing?" Jake asked, pointing at them.

Michael and Jeremy looked at each other and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess we are," Michael stated. He waited for the backlash, for Jenna to yell at him, but it never came.

"Well, Michael, normally I'd shove my foot so far up your ass you'd be coughing up toes, but all's well that ends well." Jenna crossed her arms, a smile slowly spreading on her face. "But you're still on janitorial duty for the next month."

Michael laughed. "Fair."

"Anyways, the reason why I'm cutting you so much slack is because this kid seems to be a winner. I'm surprised at his ability to handle the situation despite the Squip, in all honesty."

"Me too, actually," Jeremy agreed, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

Jenna turned to Jeremy. "Which is why I've decided to recruit you."

Michael's jaw dropped. She wanted Jeremy to work with them? That was... amazing! His heart swelled with pride and he squeezed Jeremy's hand under the table. Rich cheered and Christine clapped. "Congratulations, Jeremy!" she smiled.

Jeremy tilted his head like a confused puppy. "W-What? Are you offering me a job?"

Jenna nodded and chuckled. "Don't make me regret it. You have that shy teenager vibe, which is perfect for going undercover."

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah, and I'm actually in college for computer science! So maybe I could help Michael with the hacking," he suggested, blushing.

Jenna snorted. "They don't exactly teach you that shit in college, but I'll accept it. Better than nothing. I will warn you, though, this job's not pretty. I mean, ask Michael. We investigate crime, and while we do have our fair share of James Bond moments, we also have our fair share of research all-nighters and stress. So, whattaya say, kid? Wanna join the team?" she proffered, holding out her hand.

Jeremy nodded, eagerly grabbing her hand and shaking it. "We're gonna have to work on that handshake," she laughed.

"What... what are you doing in my house?" Squip asked groggily, head rising slowly. Michael had to stifle a laugh at his confusion.

Rich kicked him roughly, making him grunt in pain. "That one's for Michael. Asshole."

\---

Squip was charged and given a life sentence for two counts of attempted murder, conspiracy, and assisting in Veronica's treason. Jeremy testified against him in court, showing pictures of his bruises on his neck and giving details on their information auctions.

Jeremy's first day on the job was essentially Michael teaching him hacking 101. He dropped out of college soon after; he was mostly only doing it for his mother, anyway, and she was gone. He also started going to therapy, as per Michael's suggestion. Eventually he fell into a comfortable rhythm; during the day, he conducted research and helped Brooke and Jake on field missions, and after work Michael tutored him on hacking. After a month, he moved into Michael's apartment with him.

"Can I move in with you?" he asked out of the blue during an after-work schooling.

Michael sputtered and turned crimson. "W-What?!"

"I dunno, is it stupid? I just... I sleep a lot better when I'm with you, and I love hanging out with you, and I basically live at your place already 'cause I'm always over there," he mumbled, leaning over and resting his chin on Michael's shoulder. "It was stupid. Forget about it."

Michael turned in his seat to face Jeremy, lifting his head off his shoulder and holding it in his hand. He angled his chin upwards and kissed him gently. "It's not stupid. I just... into my apartment? I can barely fit in there. You have a whole mansion, Jere!" he laughed.

Jeremy shrugged. "It feels so empty. Bad memories. It's cold and emotionless and foreboding and Mother. Your place is warm and peaceful and retro games and Michael and... home." His face flushed pink.

Michael's heart soared. He remembered when Jeremy was just the cute stranger, sobbing on the floor of a charity ball bathroom. Now, he was home. He couldn't resist hugging Jeremy, overwhelmed with emotion. "I love you," he whispered into his neck.

"I love you too, you big, sappy nerd," Jeremy laughed, reciprocating the hug.

"You're paying rent, though."

"I figured."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so much for your support!!! Ya'll are literally the best & you gave me the inspiration to keep writing <333 Thanks to actualbird on tumblr for the original prompt too (even though it went COMPLETELY OFF THE RAILS OOPS.)
> 
> Feel free to send me prompts via tumblr @xsalazzle for more boyf riends fics! *finger guns as I drift away in a cloud of smoke*


End file.
